


Hal Jordan dichiara: "Nessuno qui sedurrà il vampiro!"

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Ci saranno delle incongruenze con il DCU? Forse, Damian è un bambino e vuole attenzione ma la cosa va male se tuo padre è ricco, Dick trova il tutto molto divertente, Dovrebbe essere una identity porn, M/M, Slow Build, alla fine ho seguito più il mio cuore che altro, what if grande come una casa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Superman ha una cotta per Batman. E Bruce Wayne gli sta abbastanza antipatico. E, oh, Vicky Vale ha scritto che Bruce Wayne e Batman potrebbero avere una specie di tresca.E, oh, certo, Barry odia Gotham.





	1. Bruce Wayne e Batman: amore (non) solo platonico?

**Author's Note:**

> Se c'è una cosa che non dovreste mai chiedermi sono storie al posto di veri regali. Perché arrivano in ritardo e io non sarò felice col risultato e non sembrerà un vero regalo. Okay. 
> 
> Detto questo; mi dispiace per questo, perché è così che si fa, ci si dispiace quando si fanno cose strane. Ecco. Ecco la cosa strana.

  
Barry stira le braccia e sospira di sollievo, mentre la cameriera gli porta un pezzo di torta e del caffè. Ringrazia con un sorriso, non perché odi parlare con le persone, anche se, effettivamente, un poco poco, parlare con le persone in quanto Barry Allen è diverso a parlare con le persone in quanto Flash. Non ringrazia ad alta voce perché è sicuro di aver già ringraziato, ad una velocità sua, forse, forse troppo velocemente perché qualcuno lo abbia captato. Forse, semplicemente, lo ha fatto nella sua testa e si è dimenticato di agire. A volte succede. Dimentica di muovere i muscoli perché il suo cervello corre veloce. Hal lo trova divertente, lo prende in giro. Barry non se ne rende conto. È un bene avere accanto qualcuno che parla tanto, quando tu sei distratto pensando.  
  
Quindi sorride, afferra il cucchiaino e guarda fuori dalla finestra. Gotham. Odia Gotham. Non capisce come le persone possano amare così tanto una città che cade nell'oscurità senza la minima voglia di tornare indietro. L'architettura, la cultura, la Wayne Enterprises, rispondeva Robin. Il primo Robin. Nightwing. L'amico di Wally. Dick. A volte si dimentica di quanti bambini girino intorno a Batman e rimane ancorato indietro, come se per lui Robin non sia mai cambiato, è ancora quel bambino con la battuta pronta e la risata un po' inquietante. Ma lui non è stato l'unico. Loro li hanno conosciuti tutti, dal più adorabile al più difficile, posto che si contendono Jason e Damian, assolutamente, ma non tutti se ne sono resi conto. Non del fatto di star conoscendo ragazzini diversi, di questo se ne sarebbe reso conto anche un idiota, ma di quello che significavano per Batman. Ognuno di loro. Dick è stato scelto per questo motivo, zio, ripeteva Wally. Jason per quello. Tim per quest'altro. Steph perché -… Damian gli è capitato. Tutti gli sono capitati, alla fine. Ognuno di loro è suo figlio, in modi diversi, forse. E tutti loro amano Gotham. Per l'architettura. Barry ride a se stesso, portandosi alla bocca un pezzo di torta. Lui odia l'architettura gotica. Ma, immagina, sia un po' come quando le persone chiedono a Wally se gli piace Blue Valley. A lui piace Central City. Punto. E non risponde per l'architettura, per il centro commerciale laggiù, o per il Big Belly Burger, che sta ovunque, ma a Central City è più bello. Risponde che è stato lì, accanto ai suoi zii, che ha accettato di diventare quello che è. Un grand'uomo, a detta di suo zio, a proposito. Ogni città deve avere i propri figli, immagina. Central City è fortunata ad avere Wally West.  
  
Gotham.  
  
Barry beve un sorso di caffè decaffeinato. Non sa se sarebbe riuscito ad essere figlio della città gotica. Gotham deve avere figli forti. O pazzi. Forse entrambi. Bruce è pazzo. Ed è il James Bond degli eroi. Lui è Bond. Bat-Bond. Okay. Questa è una battuta fantastica e la deve dire a Hal. Adesso.  
  
Si gira sulla sedia, per afferrare il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto e la voce del ragazzo seduto di schiena dietro di lui gli arriva alle orecchie, anche in modo abbastanza irritante. “Come mai qui?” Odia quando i bat-bambini si comportano come Batman. Soprattutto perché lui non può comportarsi come Batman e non sembrare un idiota. E invece loro lo fanno così bene, così naturalmente da dare sui nervi. Dick ha la mano sulla bocca e degli occhiali da sole, mentre finge di guardare la strada su cui dà la caffetteria. Naturale, come quando vola da un palazzo all'altro. Barry gira la testa verso l'altro tavolo, ricominciando a mangiare la torta.  
  
Sono due le cose che Barry Allen deve fare: uno, mantenere la reputazione di Flash, perché lasciare che la polizia perda tempo e risorse dietro di lui non aiuterebbe a combattere il crimine e troppe persone pagherebbero la sua condotta irresponsabile; due, proteggere la sua identità segreta, quella di suo nipote, quella di tutta la Justice League, e degli associati, ovviamente. Chiedersi cosa abbia a che fare Richard Grayson, erede degli Wayne, con un perito della polizia potrebbe portare a domande e risposte che nuocerebbero a tutti. Almeno pensa. Per questo motivo molti di loro non sanno le identità segrete degli altri. Batman si nasconde dietro una maschera e un battito di cuore estraneo. Superman dietro altri modi di fare. Flash si nasconde dietro la responsabilità. Poi i ragazzini rovinano tutto e spifferano i nomi e i cognomi degli zii ai loro migliori amici. Beh, anche Wally ha avuto un inizio. Era un bambino che idolatrava Hal Jordan. Ovviamente qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Sospira.  
  
Parlare, comunque, con qualcuno a Gotham è un po' come parlare una lingua straniera. Ci sono i codici. Le parole significano qualcos'altro. Le frasi hanno costruzioni diverse. Ha ricevuto un SOS da Dick. Non un vero e proprio SOS, più un avvertimento di SOS, un pre-SOS. Cosa che aveva fatto ridere Wally fino alle lacrime, e, quando Barry gli aveva chiesto cosa fosse così tanto divertente in un pre-SOS, il ragazzo aveva alzato le spalle e riso ancora più forte. “Qualcuno mi ha detto che potrebbe piovere” risponde, comunque, intrecciando le dita intorno alla tazza di caffè. Poi se la porta sulle labbra e si brucia la lingua.  
  
Dick sorride. “Sei uno dei pochi che sa tutte le condizioni climatiche” risponde. Barry non saprebbe dire che cosa stia facendo. Probabilmente continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra e chissà a cosa pensa. Però sente il suo sorriso. Non è un pericolo. È qualcosa di divertente. Barry sente le spalle rilassarsi e se ne rende conto soltanto adesso. Quando un bat-bambino chiede aiuto, si rende conto, pensa sempre al peggio. Qualcuno sta per morire. Qualcuno sta soffrendo. Qualcuno sta avendo un crollo nervoso. Ma stanno tutti bene. Bruce sta bene. “E forse per questo volevo prepararti prima del prossimo congresso sul sole.”  
  
Congresso sul sole. Congresso, forse sta per la riunione della Justice League. Il sole, immagina sia Superman. Barry potrà anche non essere bravo nell'arte della deduzione come lo è Bruce, o Tim, okay, sconfitto da un liceale, ma non è stupido. Hanno informazioni su Superman. Non sa se sia la sua identità segreta, o, bah, magari hanno scoperto come salvare i kryptoniani, o come usare il suo DNA per sconfiggere il cancro e il pre-SOS potrebbe essere un modo per prepararlo a una litigata tra il Cavaliere Oscuro e l'Uomo d'Acciaio. Soprannomi idioti, okay, ma lui ha il Velocista Scarlatto, quindi non dice niente. “Una scoperta da premio Nobel?” Lancia un'occhiata dietro di lui, ma non vede molto. Solo che Dick fa cenno alla cameriera e scuote la testa.  
  
“Trovo che un buon modo per mantenersi aggiornati sia leggere il Gotham Gazette.” Sorride e gira la testa verso il suo tavolo, mettendosi la giacca dalle spalle. “Vicky Vale ha sempre uno splendido modo di occupare il tempo.” Poi lascia una banconota da dieci dollari sul tavolo, si gratta il collo e si alza. Va via.  
  
Quando Barry gira la testa, sembra che su quel tavolo non ci fosse stato nessuno. Non c'è traccia di Dick nemmeno per il locale, o per le strade. Odia quando fanno così. (Lo fa anche lui, comunque, ugh.) Tra le ombre si perdono anche loro. Bruce a volte sembra essere diventato un'ombra, durante le battaglie, quando grida _no_! ma nessuno lo ascolta e c'è quel momento, quel momento che non dura mai tanto, in cui ha gli occhi nascosti dietro la maschera ma la maschera non riesce a nasconderlo del tutto, e i suoi occhi sembrano disperati. _No_! lo grida in continuazione. E diventa ombra. La maschera lo nasconde. Non c'è una briciola di Bruce Wayne. È ombra. Poi però c'è il momento dopo la battaglia. Batman torna a voler essere umano e sorride, non ha quella voce fredda, fa anche qualche battuta che capisce solo lui. (O magari non sta scherzano ed è dannatamente serio.) (Non sa dirlo.) (Avrebbe bisogno di più informazioni.) Lui, Barry, non sarebbe capace di diventare un'ombra. Non pensa nemmeno sia giusto che qualcuno debba imparare a farlo. La odia proprio, Gotham.  
  
Sospira di nuovo e alla fine lo prende il cellulare dal giubbotto. Hal, comunque, starà in giro per lo spazio, lo vedrà veramente quando si schianterà per caso nel suo salotto e gli chiederà un maglione, perché il suo è finito bruciato, strappato, o chissà cos'altro, e poi si lamenterà perché il maglione è troppo piccolo, o troppo grande, o pizzica. Tra le lamentele gli avrebbe detto la battuta. La bat-tuta. Ah-ah. Per adesso prende il suo cellulare e controlla questa Gotham Gazette che deve assolutamente avere una testata online. I fogli di carta sono troppo lenti. Poco diretti. Poco pratici. Non si rende conto di avere abbandonato la sua torta, finché non inclina la testa e non clicca sul nome di Vicky Vale. Trova questa cosa ingiusta nei confronti di quella buonissima torta che merita di finire nella sua pancia, quindi, mentre la pagina della giornalista si apre, lui si mangia due bocconi, e ha anche il tempo di lamentarsi del tempo a Gotham, che sta diventando scuro e le nuvole coprono il sole. O è smog? Qualcuno dovrebbe distruggere questa città. (Non lo dirà mai ad alta voce, ovviamente.) (Bruce lo ucciderebbe.)  
  
Quando torna al cellulare, inizia a scorrere la pagina, senza capire cosa dovrebbe leggere. La corruzione a Gotham non è una novità. Le interviste ai commissari. Articoli contro cospirazioni. Articoli di gossip volutamente ridicoli. Non sembra esserci un motivo per cui Dick possa mettersi a ridere, o che trovi sia importante per la Justice League, o per Superman. Beve un altro po' del suo caffè e inclina la testa. Muove con il dito la pagina, che, senza che nemmeno lo volesse, si ricarica. Ed è il primo titolo. Santo -…!  
  
Si strozza con il caffè, si guarda intorno e tossisce un po', sorridendo alla cameriera che gli lancia un'occhiata preoccupata. Sto bene, dice. O pensa. Non lo sa e, sinceramente, non se lo vuole nemmeno chiedere. Non è il momento. Non lo è.  
  
  
 

> **Bruce Wayne e Batman: una amore (non) solo platonico?**

Okay. No, aspetta. Sta cercando di non scoppiare a ridere. Aspetta. Stop. Due secondi. Non ce la fa. Ride e si copre la bocca con una mano. Ride ancora più forte. Oh, avrà tante di quelle cose da raccontare a Hal, quando si ritroverà a casa sua, senza motivo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Bruce Wayne al Martha Wayne Foundation: tutti meritano un'opportunità.**

  
Clark è un tipo curioso e la prima volta che incontra Bruce non frena la sua curiosità, nemmeno un pochino. Fa domande. Chiede chiede e chiede, ma le risposte le sente a metà. Bruce risponde poco, risponde elusivamente e poi compare Batman.

Ecco. Di quando Clark conosce Bruce, si ricorda Batman. Lo ha odiato e poi, semplicemente, non gli è stato antipatico. Era okay conoscere un altro eroe. Non che pensasse che Batman fosse un eroe. Forse un idiota, questo sì. Forse uno con cui non fare assolutamente squadra. Forse un pazzo con il mantello. Anche se, beh, alla fine lui se ne andava in giro con i jeans e la maglietta e il mantello, cosa che potrebbe sembrare un pochino più da idiota, ma non lo era. Batman. Non ha voluto dirgli la sua vera identità. Nemmeno lui lo ha fatto, comunque, era un dilettante, ma non così tanto. E quando sono tornati a casa… avevano dimenticato, e Bruce Wayne, bah, Bruce Wayne è un riccone come un altro.

Batman però. Batman. Quando la gente scrive di Batman, gli sembra di riconoscere qualcosa. Non sa esattamente cosa. Non sa nemmeno di star cercando qualcosa su di lui, finché Lois, giocherellando con la matita e con un sorriso complice, non gli ha detto: “Sempre alla ricerca del tuo Cavaliere Oscuro, eh?” Allora se n'è reso conto. Ha letto ogni singola notizia. Parlato con ogni singola persona che dicesse di averlo visto, anche di sfuggita. Ricercato, anche, il fischio leggero dei mantelli che si aprono contro l'aria cadendo dai palazzi. E non sa il perché. Non è mai andato a Gotham, quello no. Per i supereroi, il territorio è tutto, ci può andare come Clark Kent, non ci può andare come Superman. Ogni tanto passava con la sua matita, sotto un cappello di altri tempi e si guardava intorno. L'architettura, diceva Red Robin, è una delle bellezze di Gotham. Clark è cresciuto in una fattoria e di architettura non sa tantissimo, ma quell'oscurità che si trovava già nella terra doveva essere stata assorbita dai palazzi della città, e non gli sembrava così bella. Stava facendo ricerche sulle loro leggende, sul perché Metropolis fosse così diversa da Gotham, nonostante fosse così vicina ed era perso tra racconti di maghi oscuri e maledizioni di popolazioni indigene, tra il raggio di luce della leggenda della prima Lanterna Verde, e l'ombra dei suoi criminali. Una terra maledetta. Quel che nasce su di lei non può essere nulla di buono. Sentiva il nome di Bruce Wayne, a volte, certo. Le Wayne Enterprises stanno investendo qua, stanno ricostruendo là. La possibilità di una nuova nascita. Tse. A Clark non interessava. Interessava la voce sintetizzata a qualche chilometro, quando arrivavano le 10 di sera. E non riusciva a capire il perché di questa sua ossessione. Perché. Perché perché. E in quel momento lo ha visto. Stava parlando con un bambino con le trecce trai capelli, e lui stava dicendo qualcosa sulle scuole, le borse di studio, dei sogni che non tutti possono raggiungere. Sono le 10.38. Scattano le 10.39 e il fruscio di un mantello e il battito di un cuore controllato martellano nei suoi timpani.

C'è anche la risata di un ragazzino. E poi volano sulle loro teste. Batman e Robin. I mantelli volano. Robin vola e Batman lo afferra. Batman scompare e Robin lo fa ricomparire. Volano via e Clark sente il cuoricino del ragazzino battere all'impazzata e il suo respiro irregolare e il suo ripetere Batman Batman. Ma non riesce più a sentire il cuore del Cavaliere Oscuro. Come se non avesse un cuore. Come se non fosse umano.

Clark aveva alzato la testa verso di loro e li avrebbe voluti seguire, fare un salto e volare dietro di loro, chiedergli perché? Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come continuare la domanda. Perché? Il ragazzino davanti a lui aveva inclinato la testa. “Eh, sì. Loro fanno questo effetto” aveva detto. “La prima volta.” Pugni sui fianchi, sospiro pronto, se n'era andato. Clark lo aveva sentito distrattamente, con il naso insù e lo sguardo confuso.

Il cuore di Batman non sembrava battere. Non faceva rumore. Non sembrava voler dire niente. Il cuore di Clark sembrava voler lavorare anche per lui. Era rumoroso. Batteva forte.  
 

> **Chi è Robin?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Bruce Wayne e Batman: un amore (non) solo platonico?**

> _Sono ormai passati cinque anni dalla prima apparizione del Cavaliere Oscuro sopra i tetti della nostra città. Esattamente cinque. Difficile trovare le parole per descrivere quale cambiamento un singolo mantello abbia portato a Gotham City, alle nostre strade, alle nostre case, e a noi stessi, cittadini. Un vigilante. E poi tutti quei ragazzini che si sono appropriati del simbolo del pipistrello. Altre città hanno eroi, come The Flash, come Superman, come Shazam, probabilmente è andata meglio anche a Coast City, con il suo Bel Lanterna Verde, proprio perché questo appare di rado, con la battuta pronta. Gotham ha un criminale sempre presente che si nasconde tra le ombre del nostro peccato, seguendo una morale personale, pensandosi al di sopra della giustizia, come se fosse un dio sceso in terra, con il potere di giudicare noi, vivi, che, senza nessuna inerzia ci siamo in fretta abituati all'idea di avere un uomo travestito da pipistrello come dio. Un vigilante. Eppure anni prima, quando un uomo aveva provato a fare la stessa cosa, a condannare chi stava facendo del male a tutti noi, con bugie e beffe, fu il commissario Gordon a porre fine ad una tale follia. “Non è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno” aveva dichiarato, lanciando occhiate nervose alle sue spalle, dove ancora il cadavere di un uomo giaceva. “Abbiamo bisogno di regole, di legge. Per quanto i vostri possano essere valori maggiori, come potete pensare di basare la vostra giustizia e il vostro bene sull'illegalità? Non è diventando un criminale che si sconfigge il crimine. Non è diventando l'oscurità che libereremo Gotham dalla sua oscurità. Volete aiutare? Mandate i vostri bambini a scuola, istruiteli e teneteli lontani dalle droghe, e dalla delinquenza. Volete aiutare? Credete nell'uomo accanto la vostra casa. Credete nella donna che vi chiede del pane. Credete nella Gotham che possiamo costruire. Insieme. Nella luce. Vigilante? Non credo nei vigilanti.” Queste le sue esatte parole. E quanti di noi si chiesero quanto fosse pazzo quel poliziotto ancora giovane, che credeva ancora troppo in una Gotham che per noi è andata sfumando, che non avevamo più la speranza di vedere? Forse per questo, poi, quando fece costruire il Bat-segnale, non ci siamo ribellati tanto, meglio dire per niente. James Gordon era forse l'immagine di tutti noi. Siamo tutti partiti con degli ideali che non abbiamo saputo mantenere, abbiamo tutti abbandonato un pezzo di noi, scendendo a compromessi con la terra maledetta sotto i nostri piedi. Tu ci credi in Gotham? Neanche il commissario Gordon ci crede più. Ha lasciato che il vigilante prendesse il sopravvento. “Non è questo quello che il Bat-segnale simboleggia” ha ribattuto il diretto interessato ai microfoni di Channel 52. “Io, personalmente, ancora non credo nel vigilante, ancora non voglio lasciare andare la nostra città. Ma. A volte dobbiamo renderci conto che in una guerra abbiamo bisogno di un simbolo, di qualcuno che tenga gli spiriti alti, che ispiri i nostri soldati a combattere una guerra che sembra interminabile, che, demotivati, abbiamo già perso. Questo è il Bat-segnale. Questo è Batman. Un simbolo, un'idea. Non lo accendiamo perché accettiamo quello che simboleggia lui. Lo facciamo perché vogliamo che i nostri eroi nascosti, che i nostri giovani siano riempiti di speranza. Che sappiano, che, in tutta quest'ombra, questo degrado, c'è uno spiraglio di luce. Ci sono i buoni.” Parole che hanno diviso ancora una volta la nostra città. Batman: criminale o eroe? Alla fine abbiamo deciso di accettare semplicemente la sua presenza, finché Bruce Wayne, il nostro ricco benefattore locale, figlio dei purtroppo defunti Martha e Thomas Wayne, rimpianti tantissimo dal figlio e da tutti noi, ha deciso di prendere in mano gli affari di famiglia, e non solo. Chiunque sa che non c'è strada su cui camminiamo nella quale il rampollo e scapolo Wayne non abbia investito. Poche sono le zone che non hanno beneficiato della Martha Wayne Foundation, molti sono i ragazzi che hanno vinto borse di studio grazie a questa, e la ricostruzione di Gotham, va avanti, nonostante tutto. Il suo tradimento verso la nostra legge è stato, quindi, ugualmente doloroso. E lasciamoci dire che di tradimenti di ricchi rampolli, o di giovani talenti benintenzionati, noi siamo esperti._

  
Clark tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e nemmeno se ne rende conto, leggendo un giornale che qualcuno ancora si ostina a lasciare davanti alle staccionate della fattoria dei Kent, anche se mai nessuno li legge, oltre a Clark. Supernews, il New York Times, Gotham Gazette, Daily Planet… si era un po' offeso scoprendo che sua madre non aveva mai letto nemmeno uno dei suoi articoli, incolpando un po' la vista, un po' la concentrazione, che venivano un po' a mancare quando si parlava di lui, ma tornavano perfettamente per i brillanti articoli di Lois su questo o quest'altro conflitto globale, o questo o quest'altro complotto interno. Non si ritiene offeso, però, adesso. Alla fine preferire Lois non è mai una colpa e i suoi articoli sono troppo lunghi, un po' vecchia scuola. Martha Kent potrà anche sembrare _vecchia scuola_ , magari era della generazione _vecchia_ _scuola_ , ma se si è trovata così bene con suo padre nella grande fattoria, lontana dal mondo, è perché già non si trovava bene, nel mondo. Quello vecchio. Non tanto, comunque. Come può esserle uscito un figlio tanto vecchia scuola?

Clark allunga distrattamente la mano per accarezzare la testa di Krypto, che scodinzola adorante, prima di sedersi accanto alla sua sedia.

“Come mai quel muso lungo?” chiede Martha, con le dita incrociate sulla tazza _SuperMom_ e gli occhi sul tavolo, ad osservare solo lei sa quale dettaglio di un vecchio tavolo che ha ospitato così tante colazioni, così tanti pranzi… “Cosa stai leggendo?” chiede ancora, priva di una risposta precedente.

Clark alza la testa e sembra essere l'umanizzazione di un punto interrogativo, ancora con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mano sulla testa del suo supercane. Supercane. Supercasa. Superforte. Supersbagliato. Che mai nessuno tolga a Clark Kent il diritto di aggiungere super ad alcune parole. E lasciarle lì per sempre. La mia superastronave. La mia supercugina. “Oh. Un amico.”

“Un superamichetto?” Nessuno tolga alle mamme il diritto di chiamare gli amici del figlio amichetti.

“Ma'” chiama lui e scuote la testa sorridendo, come sempre. Non c'è nemmeno motivo di chiamarla. È lì davanti. È lì. Lì. Scuote la testa, come a dire no, non farlo, non chiederlo, non dirlo.

“E cosa dice il tuo superamichetto che ti scrive dediche sui giornali?” chiede invece lei, perché è così che si comporta una mamma e nessuno gli può togliere il diritto di fare domande inbarazzanti al suo unico figlio.

“Non mi scrive dediche sui giornali. È un articolo su di lui.” Clark non ha niente davanti a lui, oltre al giornale. E Krypto inclina la testa e guarda dall'altra parte del tavolo (e non vede niente). “Sembra che…” non finisce la frase. Balbetta, forse. Poi cerca di dire qualcosa, ma non esce nessun suono. Ora deve essere superosso. Con una r sola perché Lois lo scrive così. Superosso. Abbassa di nuovo la testa e riprende a leggere, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Martha, che continua a tenere le dita intrecciate sulla tazza.

 _SuperMom_.  
 

> _Quando Bruce Wayne ha dichiarato pubblicamente che le Wayne Enterprises si sarebbero prese la responsabilità di equipaggiare Batman, e che, qualsiasi problema legale sarebbe stato da loro risolto, penso che ci siamo resi conto di che tipo ideali segue e quali siano i suoi metodi per raggiungerli. Salviamo Batman, salviamo Gotham, alcuni di noi gridavano, in accordo con la WE. “Non sto dicendo che Batman è Gotham” aveva dichiarato nella sua rassegna stampa Bruce Wayne. “Sto dicendo: diamoci un'opportunità.” Una scelta di parole interessanti e alle quali avrei dovuto dare, personalmente parlando, molto più peso. Diamoci un'opportunità può anche non voler dire niente per la città. E, nonostante questo, l'ombra del dubbio è stata insinuata nella nostra mente soltanto di recente, e solo perché uno dei figli del nostro filantropo locale, Damian Wayne, sembra essere molto affezionato al Cavaliere Oscuro, e, forse preso dall'inconsapevolezza dei ragazzi della sua età, ha rivelato di avere adottato una mucca, alla quale ha dato il nome di Batmucca, che condivide con niente meno che l'attuale Robin. Il ragazzino ha sbarrato gli occhi verso il fratello maggiore al rendersi conto dei microfoni puntati su di lui e il benamato Dick ha semplicemente riso, dichiarando: “Siamo molto vicini a Batman e ai suoi collaboratori.”_

  
Clark alza gli occhi al cielo e continua ad accarezzare Krypto. Sta volutamente ignorando la vibrazione del cellulare della sua giacca, ma, per quanto sia una sua volontà, non capisce il motivo di questa sua scelta. Lois sarà furiosa. Se non fosse invulnerabile fisicamente, si preoccuperebbe della possibilità di perdere un braccio. Essendo vulnerabile emotivamente, si preoccuperà di prendere alla leggera le sue urla. (E poi le prese in giro.)

Non hanno prove, Clark. È Vicky Vale. Lo fa apposta. Lo fa per far uscire allo scoperto Batman, per tastare i punti dolenti, chi gli sta a cuore. Non è come dice lei. Batman, comunque, glielo avrebbe detto se avesse avuto una… perché sono superamici. Per questo ha accettato la sua privacy. Perché sono superamici e sarà lui a scegliere quando si fiderà abbastanza da dirgli sai il mio vero nome è… e si è dovuto contenere così tanto per non usare la vista a raggi X. È un cavolo di giornalista investigativo. Lui vive di informazioni rubate. (Eh, rubate. Come la vera identità di Flash, rivelata da un Conner distratto che mangiava ciambelle.)

(“Io ho legami” aveva detto Red Robin. “E se voi conosceste la mia vera identità potreste comprometterli.” Aka: non sono i miei segreti da rivelare. E comunque, Superman, tu sei forte ma Batman è meglio. Quello era implicito in ogni frase di Red Robin.)

“ _Il tuo superamichetto_ …?”

E, nonostante tutto, rubare a lui non sembra giusto. Continua a leggere.  
 

> _Sono, ovviamente, sospetti. Bruce Wayne non conferma il tipo di relazione che porta avanti con il Cavaliere Oscuro ed eppure, voglio che ognuno di noi porti alla memoria ogni singola volta che Bruce Wayne è stato salvato da un membro dell'auto-proclamata Batfamiglia. I primi che vengono in mente sono i salvataggi da parte di Batgirl e Nightwing, i quali sembrano girare intorno all'età del figlio maggiore del Wayne. Lo stesso Robin si è arrischiato a cercare di salvarlo, pur non essendo accompagnato da Batman, e definirei il suo tentativo disperato. Ed anche Red Robin, celebre per la sua mente fredda, cerca di salvare Bruce Wayne disperatamente, così come i sopra citati, come se avessero un rapporto personale. Come se gli volessero bene. “Bruce è un simbolo di speranza” ha dichiarato Batgirl, prima di volare via, avvolta nel suo mantello. Ma c'era troppo affetto nelle sue parole, troppa sfumatura di una relazione personale che, normalmente, non si ha con un simbolo. (E so che per i nostri giovani, cresciuti tra le nostre strade parlare in maniera appassionata è diverso da come parla un coetaneo di Metropolis, ma è anche vero che noi, che le strade le abbiamo abitate prima di loro, riconosciamo le sfumature dei toni anche nascoste, voglio dire). È ovvio che l'essere la loro controparte di giorno ha portato Bruce ad una relazione molto stretta coi nostri vigilanti e l'avere così tanti ideali e valori simili non può che spingerci a chiedere se, in un domani, lo sconosciuto al suo braccio non sarà Batman, senza mantello e con un sorriso sul viso. E allora potranno essere la nostra coppia simbolo, come lo sono stati Thomas e Martha Wayne. Il simbolo di una Gotham fiera, senza pregiudizi, ma soprattutto, nella piena luce, senza alcuna ombra, o illegalità. È in questo che crediamo, Bruce. In una Gotham libera, anche da un simbolo nero. Rendilo verità._

> Per Gotham Gazette, Vicky Vale

  
Clark sbuffa e cerca di contenere la rotazione dei suoi occhi, che comunque avviene lo stesso. Krypto sta ancora scodinzolando, con la mano sulla testa che l'accarezza distratto. “Non dovevi andare in missione con Kara?” gli chiede, con un sorriso. Il telefono gli vibra ancora in tasca. Krypto continua a scodinzolare.

Clark alza la testa e cerca qualcosa davanti a lui, dall'altra parte della tavola. C'è una tazza stracolma di caffè freddo. _SuperMom_. Ma la supermamma, seduta sulla sedia davanti a lui non c'è.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Salva il gatto e abbraccia la bambina: Superman ci piace perché è umano**

  
La verità è che a Bruce, per quanto fosse stata in maniera inconscia, la prima volta che ha incontrato Clark, ha pensato non fosse male. Ha l'accento del Kansas. Veste con abiti di seconda mano, a volte, e a volte non sa apprezzare i tessuti. Ha gli occhiali da vista sempre sporchi. E ha un senso dell'umorismo irritante. Ma non è stupido e prende a cuore il suo lavoro. Ora. Non che Bruce creda nel giornalismo, ma c'è gente che ci crede come se fosse una religione e lui non è mai andato a gridare contro le persone che credono in Dio, non farà qualcosa del genere a chi crede in quello che fa. Il giornalismo è morto e su questo non c'è dubbio e Clark farebbe meglio a dedicarsi alla sua fattoria e non vendersi al migliore offerente, come sta facendo il Daily Planet che, ops, per caso ha comprato. Ma Clark è anche un sognatore, un inguaribile ottimista e un buon uomo, la tipica ricetta che può andare bene solo per città come Metropolis, o Central City, per questo non vuole occuparsi di pettegolezzi e cronaca rosa. Ed è per questo che Bruce consiglia al suo capo di affidarglieli.

“Mi hanno mandato a farle un'intervista.”

“Ah, lei dev'essere il signor Kemt.”

“Kent.”

Come se non avesse saputo il suo nome. Era ovviamente una battuta e Clark era quell'uomo che stava sulla porta e non voleva essere lì, nemmeno un po'. Infatti non aveva riso. Forse, normalmente, avrebbe riso. Bruce aveva passato il resto del loro cortissimo incontro a chiedersi se avrebbe sorriso, o ridacchiato, o fatto qualche strana smorfia, in un momento diverso. O con una persona diversa. Non era riuscito a concentrarsi su altro e, per questo, a volte aveva risposto a delle domande in modo anche troppo genuino. No, non dormo la notte. Sì, Alfred è stato come un padre. No, tutti i giorni ricordo Jason e Alfred gli prepara una tazza di latte caldo, che lui odia…-va. Che lui odiava. Troppo genuino. Fortunatamente niente che potesse nuocere la sua immagine. Troppo sincero.

E poi è successo.

A Metropolis queste cose succedono in continuazione. Guarda, mamma, un mostro gigante sta volando sui grattacieli! Fortuna che abbiamo Superman a proteggerci! Fortuna un cavolo, a dirla tutta, e per non essere volgari. Anche perché, quello stupido mostriciattolo aveva fatto esplodere un suo edificio, con migliaia di persone all'interno, con bambini. Genitori. Zii. Nonni. E Bruce aveva anche sbattuto la spalla e gli faceva un male insopportabile e davanti a lui c'era anche un civi-… dove cavolo era finito Clark Kent? Aveva girato la testa e guardato oltre quello che era rimasto di un bello quanto costoso vetro. E, ovviamente, lucente e senza maschera, c'era Superman che teneva una trave sopra la testa, guardando in alto, verso il nemico generico di turno. Bruce odia Metropolis.

Voleva veramente far finta di non aver capito tutto quanto dal loro primo incontro. (Che non era il loro primo incontro, ma okay.) Nel senso che non rispondeva a domande, non aveva la stessa forza d'espressione, e, okay, sembrava anche più piccolino del supereroe ma, diciamola tutta, i lineamenti erano quelli, i movimenti anche. Ed era solo un sospetto, si deve puntualizzare anche questo. È solo strano che compare laggiù Superman e Clark Kent, che stava accanto a lui pochi secondi prima, in quel momento non c'era più. Francamente, Batman è un detective e non poteva non avere sospetti. Tutto qua. E, comunque, ancora, gli faceva un male assurdo la spalla e avrebbe voluto usare le sue risorse cognitive per capire come aiutare a far uscire di lì i civili. Il sole era ancora troppo alto in cielo per diventare Batman e, comunque, se c'è una cosa che conosce perfettamente è quanto sia odioso avere qualcun altro che agisce nel tuo territorio. Altrimenti avrebbe chiamato i ragazzi e… i civili. Dovevano seguire i piani anti-incendio e sperare in bene. Alla fine si è veramente sperato in bene e Bruce, stupido testone, è voluto uscire dal grattacielo per ultimo. O almeno crede, perché è arrivato a tirarlo giù niente di meno che Superman. No, non poteva essere Clark Kent. Aveva qualcosa di diverso. O forse no. Dicono che Superman abbia poteri d'ipnosi, che, in fondo, sono meglio di una maschera sugli zigomi. Quindi tutto può essere, come niente può essere. “Quanto le devo, giovanotto?” aveva chiesto Bruce, facendo un segno con la mano, come se dovesse prendere qualcosa dalla tasca.

Superman aveva alzato un lato delle labbra e se n'era andato senza neanche rispondere. Uno, uau, sbruffone. (Si risponde alle provocazioni, grazie.) Due, avrebbe proprio voluto vederlo con addosso degli occhiali, giusto per controllare. Era solo un sospetto e Bruce aveva imparato già tempo prima a non ascoltare i suoi sogni infantili e il suo animo romantico che lo aveva già sviato una volta. Ma, comunque, Clark Kent gli stava simpatico e il Daily Planet era operativo già dopo qualche ora dall'attacco, grazie a giornalisti come Lois Lane, che non ha bisogno di una scrivania per amare il loro lavoro, e farlo. Quindi non è una questione di edificio, o di stampa, Dio, o chi per lui, benedica internet. Per questo Bruce fa una chiamata al direttore di settore e dice: “Ma quel Clark Kent è proprio bravo a prendersi cura della cronaca rosa. Affidategli più articoli così!” Ed è lui che paga bollette, spazi d'informazione e tanta altra roba di cui nemmeno si ricorda, quindi nessuno si azzarda a dirgli di no. Ama poter abusare del suo potere e immagina già dal momento della fine della sua chiamata Clark e la sua espressione disperata ad apprendere la notizia.

Non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sè, prima che Alfred arrivasse con il té delle cinque (del mattino).

 

> **5 motivi per cui Superman è un movimento sociale**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se c'è una sicurezza nella vita di Clark in quanto Superman è sapere che, quando arriverà alla Batcaverna, ci sarà sempre Batman davanti ai suoi schermi enormi, che, diciamocela tutta, la sua famiglia, costituita per lo più da adolescenti, deve per forza aver usato per guardare porno o, nel caso di Red Robin, per avere una visuale migliore nei suoi GDR. E questo, comunque, non lo dirà mai ad alta voce. Non vuole far passare ai ragazzi un brutto quarto d'ora col Discorso, tutti insieme, per non perdere tempo, mentre Batman spiega la lezione con tanto di slides. (È quasi sicuro tutti loro sappiano più di lui in proposito, comunque). Non sa neanche perché sia lì, per la cronaca, ma si rende conto di non poter tornare indietro. Alfred gli ha già messo tra le mani una tazzina di té. Okay. Quando è successo? Si guarda intorno e non è sicuro di… dove starebbe Alfred?

“Che ci fai qui?”

Ed ecco. Lo sente proprio fisicamente, come le sue labbra si curvino in un sorriso imbarazzato e di disagio. Perfetto. Batman non c'è, ma c'è Robin. L'ultimo Robin. Quello che tutto è, tranne diverso dal suo mentore. Da suo _padre_. Perfetto. Alza la testa e lo guarda, arrampicato in un angolo della caverna, a testa in giù, con gli occhi che gli brillano al buio e tutto il viso nascosto dall'ombra. Deve trattenere il sospiro. Deve anche concentrarsi e non fare altro. Che bimbo melodrammatico, comunque. Non sembra voler nemmeno scendere, tranne per il fatto che, quando Superman fa un passo verso l'enorme monitor in mezzo alla caverna (si rifiuta di aggiungere a tutto un Bat nella sua testa), Robin atterra ad un soffio da lui, sistemandosi il cappuccio sulla testa. “Sto cercando Batman” dice quello che gli sembra ovvio e il ragazzino sembra star alzando un sopracciglio. Lo sta facendo.

“Perché?”

“Un paio di chiacchiere tra amici?”

Adesso sì che sta alzando il sopracciglio all'inverosimile. Robin non è il tipo di persona che trattiene i sospiri, o che fa finta di non star giudicando le altre persone. Ecco. Vedete questo preciso istante? Lo sta giudicando. “Batman non ha tempo per chiacchiere tra amici” dice. Almeno non ha detto: Batman non ha amici. Quello sarebbe suonato più melodrammatico. Poi gira le spalle e cammina verso un angolo buio. Ma qual è il fascino delle ombre per questi ragazzi? “Non dovresti averne nemmeno tu.” Ed ecco il giudizio esplicito. Accompagnato da un altro implicito, solo che non capisce esattamente a cosa è dovuto lo sguardo di dubbio che compare sul viso del ragazzino. Va bene. Sarà un perfetto Batman, un giorno, se mai lo vuole diventare, perché lo fa sentire tristemente inadeguato come quando era un bambino. “Non hai il superudito?” Lo ha detto in modo ironico? “Non dovresti sapere che non è qui?” Ah, ecco. Si doveva aspettare qualcosa del genere. È come quando Lanterna Verde lo prende in giro perché si emoziona per ogni torta alle mele sulla faccia della Terra.

“Non sono un localizzatore” spiega, e ha di nuovo quel sorriso imbarazzato mentre Robin scocca la lingua sul palato e ruota gli occhi.

“Questo sarebbe imbarazzante.” E poi Robin non è più lì. Nel senso. Okay. Ha lasciato Superman da solo in mezzo alla batcaverna. Come diavolo ha fatto? È scomparso tra le ombre. Ma che cavolo. Per portare il simbolo dei pipistrelli devi essere capace di farlo? Tipo, non lo sa, fanno un'audizione? O portare il simbolo ti rende magico? Puf! Magari è un regalo da parte di Costantine. Ugh.

Ha ancora la tazza di tè tra le mani. Tanto vale bersela e poi tornare a Smallville. Batman ha da fare. Che cosa stupida andare da lui semplicemente per parlare. Queste sono le cose che fanno gli amici normali, non i superamici, non loro due, comunque, vero?

(È solo che si sente solo.)

Krypto sta fuori dalla batuscita segreta della batcaverna, pronto a volare con lui, a casa. Batman ha da fare. Magari con Bruce Wayne. Magari è stato chiamato da Costantine. Urgentemente. O da Flash. O da Cyborg. O Lanterna Verde. O da chiunque altro, per quanto ne sa Clark. Ci sono così tante persone che hanno bisogno di Batman. Batman non ha tempo per lui. Okay. Si torna a Smallville.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Aquaman dichiara: c'è chi è più superamico di altri**

  
Lo viene a cercare insieme a Lanterna Verde e Superman aveva da fare, per questo preferisce combattere. E, francamente, quando potrebbe ricapitargli di combattere Batman senza un vero e proprio motivo?

Hal, Lanterna Verde, rivela la sua vera identità con una leggerezza impressionante e poi alza le spalle e dice: “Eh, ma tanto non sto mai sulla Terra, vero Barry?” E Flash voleva sbattere la testa contro un muro di mattoni. È stato abbastanza divertente. Sono dei bravi ragazzi e si ritrovano a confabulare tra loro così tante volte che, a volte, si dimentica di continuare ad ascoltarli. Diana, la principessa, era -è, sarà sempre wow. E non riesce a trovare altre parole. E poi era diventato il leader di un gruppo di supereroi, insieme a Batman, e _wow_ detto con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore colmo di felicità. Perché non aveva mai avuto amici con cui correre con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe e che poi lo facevano piegare in due per la fatica appena fatta. Perché non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui volare. O da prendere in giro. E che lo atterrassero con una mossa di judo (che ha voluto assolutamente imparare).

“Non che io non abbia mai avuto amici” aveva assicurato una di quelle notti così strane in cui sembrava che Batman non avesse nulla da fare, se non ascoltarlo parlare. “Ho amici, ma non così. Non… Era quando non… non ci crederai mai. Uno dei miei primi amici è stato Lex. Lex Luthor, non so se conosci.” Aveva riso. “Ai tempi non era così. Aveva i capelli rossi e lunghi e adorava giocare con liquidi colorati nel laboratorio di scienze. A volte mi chiedo come fosse possibile. Quando eravamo a scuola era divertente, brillante, _buono_. E poi ha perso i capelli e anche la testa. Ha iniziato ad odiarmi e non siamo mai riusciti a tornare indietro, sai? Beh, non ad odiare me-me, ma me-Superman, che immagino sia la maggior parte di quello che sono. È come se… a te è mai capitato di essere odiato, Batman?” Batman aveva fatto una smorfia e Superman aveva sorriso. “Eh, no. Dico, non dai supercattivi. O tu li chiami i batcattivi? I cattivi gotici? O… va bene, ma hai capito, no? Odiato per una parte di te?” Erano rimasti a guardare la notte per un po'. Il battito del cuore di Batman era regolare, sembrava una ninna nanna. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. “Alla fine, io sono Superman. Kal-El. Ho passato una vita a nascondere questa parte di me, e poi sono riuscito ad esprimermi, facendo del bene alle persone. È così che mi chiamo, anche nella testa, a volte. Come ti chiami tu, nella tua testa?”

Il battito del cuore di Batman era accellerato. Tu-tum. Tu-tum. E lui sembrava completamente calmo, mentre guardava in alto. Tu-tum. Aveva girato la testa verso di lui. “Batman.” E poi aveva sorriso. E Clark aveva sorriso di rimando e si era reso conto che loro sapevano le vere identità l'uno dell'altro e non le maschere. Va bene, perché lui conosceva tante maschere e poche persone, e adesso lui conosceva l'anima di qualcuno ma non il corpo. Bello. Tu-tum. Tu-tum.

Sono rimasto a sorridersi, di notte, per un bel po'. È stato anche bello. È tornato a casa e ha gridato: “Ma', conosco l'anima di qualcuno!” E lei aveva sorriso e risposto: “Sei in ritardo per la cena, tesoro.”

(Il tavolo era vuoto.)

 

> **Che coppia di superamici siete tu e il tuo BFF? Scoprilo con questo quiz!**

 

 

 


	2. La fine del Cavaliere Oscuro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui ci si ricorda che si deve seguire sempre il cuore.

Barry ha scoperto che seguire le riviste di gossip, o comunque leggere la cronaca rosa in generale, è particolarmente divertente e non riesce più a guardare la Lega come faceva prima. Si gratta l'angolo delle labbra, mentre cerca di nascondere un altro sorriso. Dall'articolo in cui ci si chiedeva se Bruce Wayne fosse Aquaman al momento in cui si chiedevano se ci fosse qualcosa tra Diana e Lanterna Verde. Ha letto di tutto. E vederli adesso, con la testa piena di complotti che loro non possono sapere essere completamente sbagliati, con tutte le teorie sul fatto che alcuni di loro sono più amici di altri, o che cercano delle persone che possano indossare le loro maschere in maniera quasi identica, è -stava per dire strano, ma forse è solo diverso. La squadra sta discutendo qualcosa di assolutamente importante. Forse l'inquinamento ambientale, o come salvare le balene. _Mio Dio_. Da quando Cyborg e Shazam si siedono così vicini? Quegli articoli lo stanno uccidendo dall'interno. Bruce fa un gesto stizzito. Barry non pensa che potrà aiutare molto in questa missione, soprattutto se andranno sott'acqua. Tanto vale godersi le cose belle. È stato Arthur a chiedere aiuto questa volta, giusto? Dovrebbe smetterla di chiamarli per nome nella sua testa, un giorno comprometterà tutte le loro identità. Oh, beh. A lui è successo. Chissà come sta Hal.  
  
Apre il frigorifero, che grazie al cielo è ancora lì dopo tutto quel tempo in cui lo ha tradito con quello di casa sua, o di quella di Iris, e non riesce a trattenere uno squittio di felicità nel vedere tutto quel ben di Dio tutto per lui. Wally sta facendo del suo meglio per batterlo nella loro gara di cibo ingurgitato al giorno, e la cosa sta diventando un po' eccessiva ed anche espansiva, ma è divertente calcolare le calorie consumate e mangiate al giorno mentre criticano i vecchi e nuovi film di fantascienza per l'inesattezza della loro fisica, amandoli in silenzio, perché alla fine sono solo due sfigatelli a cui mancano gli occhiali. Bart li odia quando fanno così. Alza gli occhi ad una velocità impressionante, prima di sorridere e borbottare qualcosa su come sia impossibile guardare un film in compagnia. Ma non salta mai neanche una serata con loro. Gli sono mancati quei due piccoletti. Wally non è più tanto piccolo, ma la cosa non importa molto e ha promesso che non lo inizierà mai al mondo delle fanfiction, se già soltanto gli articoli di giornale hanno avuto tutto questo effetto nella sua testa. Barry aveva solo chiesto se secondo loro Simon e Jessica, a occhio estraneo, sembravano veramente sposati.  
  
Afferra la lattuga e, lanciando occhiate alla squadra, tosta del pane. Odia il dover aspettare così tanto per poter mangiare. Essere uno dei preferiti della forza della velocità ha i suoi pro. E i suoi contro. Uno dei contro è che cucinare prende troppo tempo e non è ancora riuscito a convincere la carne a cuocersi più in fretta. E okay. Un altro contro, che a volte è pro, è questo: Barry pensa velocemente, e va bene, abbiamo capito, fantastico. Di solito questo lo distrae dalla vita in generale ma lo aiuta ad analizzare le scene del crimine. Hal a volte lo dice ad alta voce, quando si dimentica di pensare e non tiene a freno la lingua. Barry guarda alle persone come guarda ad una scena del crimine. Le analizza pezzo dopo pezzo, fa teorie su di loro, cerca indizi del perché del loro comportamento, del loro sorriso. Va bene davanti ad un criminale, ma davanti ad un amico? È divertente perché lui di amici ne ha avuti pochi e Miguel era come suo fratello, verissimo, ma non ha avuto il tempo di riabbracciarlo dopo il suo ritorno. (Questo non è divertente.) Non hanno avuto il tempo neanche di prendere un caffè insieme. La cosa divertente è che sembra una storia comune a tutti quelli della Lega, il non essere riusciti a creare veri legami duraturi per un motivo o per un altro. Clark guarda in basso e si passa un dito sopra le labbra. Di solito non lo fa. I legami duraturi sono difficili da costruire. Lenti. A volte un po' troppo nascosti. Bruce continua a parlare e annuisce. Clark appoggia la guancia sul palmo della mano e sembra semplicemente non voler essere lì. Shazam gioca con delle biglie. Diana sembra assorta ad ascoltare e cercare di comprendere le conseguenze di quello che sta dicendo Bruce. Suona il campanellino del tostapane.  
  
Loro sono lì perché vogliono aiutare, perché possono aiutare e lo fanno con un sorriso. Beh, tranne Bruce. Bruce grugnisce quando aiuta una persona, ma questa cosa gli porta sempre e comunque una pace interiore che, senza il suo essere Batman, non ci sarebbe. Spalma sul pane della crema al formaggio, afferra delle salse francamente a caso e gira l'hamburger sulla padella. Il fatto però che tutti loro siano lì per aiutare rimane. Ed il fatto che, mentre Barry si guarda intorno per distrarsi dalla pancia che brontola, riesca a notare che qualcosa non c'è nella falsa serenità di Clark, lo preoccupa. Perché Clark, _Superman_ , non è così, di solito. Clark è un po' come il sole tutti i giorni. Sai che si alzerà e che splenderà e che ti riscalderà anche se hai il naso gelato e tira un po' di vento da quella direzione là. Clark è la sicurezza che ci stiamo muovendo nell'Universo, okay, ma tutti insieme e tutti con quella promessa di pace che potrebbe anche dirigerci all'Apocalisse, ma non importa. E quando uno si sveglia e non c'è la sicurezza che da qualche parte ci sia il sole, con il suo movimento lento e sereno -non per niente, non è normalissimo. Clark non è normale e Barry si chiede se non sia per sua mamma. Gira di nuovo la carne. Forse non dovrebbe farlo. Quanto tempo è passato da quando lo ha fatto l'ultima volta? E, calcolando i tempi di cottura, che li portano a -la carne sarà pronta tra un'infinità di tempo, che noia, che noia. Bruce parla e Clark si accarezza dietro l'orecchio, non lo guarda nemmeno negli occhi. Barry inclina la testa. Deve essere per sua mamma.  
  
C'è una teoria che ha letto da qualche parte, per qualche motivo che adesso non ricorda e che cosa stesse facendo non lo sa, ma c'era veramente una teoria che ha letto. Sul lavoro. La soddisfazione sul lavoro? Davvero? Perché ha letto della…? Comunque. Lo ha fatto pensare ad una cosa. Barry Allen è The Flash. E ora chiunque direbbe uau, Barry, hai appena scoperto la tua identità segreta ma, aspetta, cinque secondi, davvero, parliamone. Barry Allen, il perito della polizia, il ragazzino che ha visto suo padre andare in galera, al quale è morta la mamma (troppo presto, sempre troppo presto), che arriva tardi alle riunioni e si perde nei suoi pensieri è Flash. E per quanto si metta la maschera e si faccia chiamare in un altro modo, per quanto faccia finta che la sua controparte non esista, Flash continua ad essere Barry Allen. Non c'è una divisione netta, non c'è un vero e proprio confine. A meno che non si soffra di dissociazione di personalità e a quel punto è tutta un'altra storia.  
  
Barry non soffre di dissociazione della personalità e così nessuno all'interno della Lega. Ed eppure si comportano come se fosse _così_. Le cose che succedono quando non indossano la maschera _devono_ pesare anche quando non hanno la maschera. Rigira di nuovo la carne e lancia un'occhiata alla sala in cui si trovano. Nel senso. Tutti loro, nessuno escluso è stato abituato a costruire confini, o a vivere tra confini, e, forse per sentirsi più sicuri, per non sentirsi persi, lo hanno fatto anche all'interno di loro stessi. Ma Clark adesso è strano, sicuramente per sua mamma, allora dov'è il confine tra lui e Superman? Allora qual è la differenza? Esistono i confini che si sono imposti? Quando Bruce è triste, Batman è più violento. Quando Clark ha qualcosa che non va, Superman è più… e forse quegli articoli assurdi lo hanno colpito per qualcosa del genere. La Lega costruisce barricate, ma quei confini sono visibili a chi è al di fuori della Lega? E se gli altri non li vedono, esistono per davvero? Oh, che pizza. Sta di nuovo seguendo un flusso di pensieri che non lo porterà da nessuna parte. Ma tanto ha tempo. Rigira la carne. Adesso ne ha.  
  
In fondo, è qualcosa che già si è chiesto. Quando Hal torna dalle sue avventure spaziali e dice che casa sua è lontana e vuole dormire sul suo divano, ma poi non è stanco e vuole soltanto raccontargli di tutti gli alieni che ha incontrato, dei pianeti che sono così e cosà e che se ci fossi stato tu, Bar, li avresti descritti più scientificamente, quindi, per il tuo divertimento, ti ho portato una roccia dal settore tanti-numeri-a-caso, qual è il confine tra lui e Hal? Tra Lanterna Verde e Flash? Perché lui gli raccontava di tutto, con i piedi sul divano, a volte, sulle ginocchia di Barry, altre, e poi sorrideva e dove finiva Hal? Dove iniziava Barry? Posa la carne sul pane e sospira di felicità. Se è difficile delimitare la fine di due persone, fare lo stesso all'interno di una persona non solo è impossibile, è stupido. Non vede l'ora di poter dire a Bruce che è stupido. Fantastico. Ah. Comunque ci sono dei pro e dei contro anche nell'essere Barry Allen. _Pro: bei capelli._  
  
Superman corre verso di lui e gli ruba il panino dalle mani, per dargli un morso e sorridere. Barry ne è genuinamente offeso. “Ehi!” esclama e cerca di allungarsi per afferrarlo. Anche se è morso. Un tradimento da un amico ferisce di più di uno da tuo nipote, per la cronaca. _Pro: un lavoro che gli piace._  
  
Clark sorride e glielo ripassa. “È buono” dice e ridacchia all'espressione imbronciata di Flash, che allontana l'hamburger il più velocemente possibile (che è una velocità non indifferente). Barry nota a malapena Bruce che si accarezza il ponte del naso. Deve essere per il suo male di testa. Forse è peggiorato. E comunque, si dimentica se ha risposto al commento di Clark. Certo che il suo panino è buono. Ci ha messo un'eternita a prepararlo e ha una fame che si porterebbe via un elefante, e quella che ha appena fatto è un atto di pura malvagità. Batman! Superman mi ha rubato il  
panino! Bruce sospira e continua a parlare. Diana sorride appena. Forse non ha detto niente ad alta voce, o ad una velocità umanamente comprensibile. Va bene anche così. Sbuffa. _Pro: non si annoia a stare da solo._  
  
I confini. I confini. Superman incrocia le braccia e sospira, tornando a guardare Batman. Non dice niente per un po'. Flash mangia il suo panino e pensa a Wally, che era Kid Flash, che considerava i suoi compagni di squadra come i suoi migliori amici in assoluto e non c'era differenza tra gli amici di Wally e quelli di Kid Flash, non c'era divisione tra persona e maschera, e forse i ragazzi, per quanto ancora giovani, sotto questo punto di vista dovrebbero insegnare loro qualcosa. Wally non era stato amico solo di Robin, ma anche di Dick, ad esempio, e questa è una base solida sulla quale lavorare. No? “Secondo te, Batman è felice con Bruce Wayne?” E il cervello di Barry si blocca. _Contro: ha abbastanza tempo per capire le emozioni degli altri, ma non sa cosa dovrebbe farsene._  
  
“C-cosa?” Poi rielabora le parole ad una velocità allarmante anche per i suoi standard e gira la testa verso Clark, che si accarezza dietro il collo. Passa mezzo secondo e Barry pensa all'articolo di Vicky Vale, al fatto che Superman e Batman sono praticamente sposati senza sapere il vero nome l'uno dell'altro. (Anche se Barry ha dei sospetti sul fatto che Bruce sappia perfettamente chi sia Superman.) Nel senso, sono arrivati a quel momento dell'amicizia in cui è anche imbarazzante chiedersi i nomi a vicenda, no? E che cavolo. Come se ne esce senza scoppiargli a ridere in faccia? Clark sembra genuinamente preoccupato. Sicuramente Damian lo ha fatto apposta a fare quella finta gaffe. Damian. Ancora non vuole ripeterlo ad alta voce, ma il collegio è sempre una buona opzione. O forse no. Lui non avrebbe mai mandato Wally, o Bart, in un collegio ma loro non -sta perdendo il filo del discorso, vero? Deve rispondere. Come rispondere? “Non penso che Bruce Wayne sia il tipo di Batman” dice e si congratula con se stesso, perché non è nemmeno una bugia. Bravo Barry, bravo. _Contro: tante delle sue battute le capisce solo lui (o Bruce Wayne, che comunque non ride,_ quindi _)._  
  
Superman alza un lato della bocca in un sorriso che non capisce quanto sia sorriso. Barry dà l'ultimo morso al panino. Confini, confini. Lui è amico di Lanterna Verde e Hal Jordan. E di Clark Kent e Superman. E Bruce Wayne e Batman (più o meno). E Diana. E Arthur. E… E tutti loro sono amici di Flash e Barry Allen. Contandoli due volte, Barry è pieno di amici. Forte. _Falso_. Ma forte. Forse dovrebbe parlare con Bruce? Alla fine lui e Superman sono intimi, così intimi che pensare al fatto che ancora non sappiano le identità segrete l'uno dell'altra è assurdo. Batman ha rivelato a Hal di essere Bruce appena lo ha conosciuto. In che razza di mondo al contrario viviamo? Dovrebbe essere stato il contr-…  
  
“Flash.” Il fatto che la voce di Batman riesca a fermare il suo flusso di pensieri fa abbastanza paura. Inclina la testa in risposta. “Quanto tempo fa hai visto l'ultima volta Jordan?”  
  
“Uhm.” È una domanda più frequente di quanto sia comodo ammettere. Quando è stata l'ultima volta? Portava uno stupidissimo maglione di Hannukka. E il cappellino di Babbo Natale. “Capodanno?”  
  
“Tra un mese è Capodanno” mugugna Shazam, continuando a giocare con le biglie. Ah. Giusto. Uau. È passato così tanto? Oh. Allora adesso si sta per preoccupare. Perfetto. Ha altri pensieri. Meraviglioso. Cavolo, Hal. È ufficialmente preoccupato. Molto. _Contro: analizza velocemente ogni variabile di una situazione, visualizzando ogni scenario possibile, anche il peggiore._  
  
“Cercate di contattare le Lanterne della Terra.” Bruce si accarezza ancora il ponte del naso. Quel mal di testa deve star diventando insopportabile. “Proviamo ad aiutarci a rimanere tutti vivi.”  
  
Parla come se fosse il primo a chiedere aiuto. Per favore. Batman ipocrita, Batman buu! Ma adesso non ha tempo di evidenziare certe cose. Deve essere preoccupato per Hal Guai Jordan. Cavolo. È passato un anno e non se n'è nemmeno reso conto. Cavolo. Cavolo cavolo cavolo. _Pro: sceglie sempre di credere nello scenario migliore ._  
  
  
  
  
  
 

> **La fine del Cavaliere Oscuro?**

  
Oliver Queen rideva con un bicchiere di champagne in mano, vicino ad uno dei tavoli VIP, ed una ragazza coi capelli biondi osservava la sala con anche troppo zelo per essere una guardia del corpo.

L'unica cosa che Clark trovava interessante nella sala erano le enormi finestre, dalle quali si intravedeva, nascoste dalle pesanti tende di altri tempi, un cielo nero, con troppe stelle oscurate da quella città moderna, ed una luna affascinante, splendente. Fare un volo verso Smallville sarebbe stato bello, ma poco adulto. E la ragazza coi capelli biondi aveva lanciato occhiate rapide alla sala, prima di sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio di Oliver e uscire. Forse anche lei stava cercando qualcosa di interessante in quella stupida festa e non l'ha trovata, ma non tutti hanno un capo del giornale che li costringe a scrivere stupidi articoli di giornali che non importano a nessuno perché il proprietario del giornale paga tutti loro e ha chiesto così. Lo odiava proprio tanto, Bruce Wayne.

Aveva sorriso gentilmente ad un ragazzo coi capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri, che sembrava veramente troppo giovane per poter bere champagne. E che stava farfugliando qualcosa con un sorriso, affiancato da una bellissima ragazza coi capelli rossi, decisamente già stufa delle parole farfugliate. Anche lui lanciava occhiate nervose alla sala, ma ogni tanto sorrideva e rideva e faceva battute che facevano ridere soltanto lui e spingevano la ragazza a ruotare gli occhi e sospirare. “Richard…”

“Dick.”

“Di nome e di fatto.”

E lui aveva riso, mentre lei scuoteva la testa quasi bonariamente. O forse no. Dicono che i cittadini di Gotham siano più difficili da leggere, che abbiano un modo di parlare di sentimenti tutto loro, e che non si parli di dimostrarli, i sentimenti. Forse era un modo loro di giocare, o forse, semplicemente, Barbara Gordon lo aveva accompagnato per… chissà. “Ma, signor Kent” aveva ripreso Dick, con un sorriso affascinante e cercando di riportare la sua attenzione su di lui. “Sa perfettamente che l'entrata in società di uno Wayne è importante e Tim non è stato educato a…” Aveva aperto le braccia, per indicare l'ambiente intorno a lui. “Tutto questo.”

“Non lo era nemmeno lei.” Clark odia e sempre odierà usare il lei, parlando con qualcuno. Dick aveva riso. Tim, presentandosi, aveva, comunque, mantenuto gli occhi alti e un sorriso di circostanza che sembrava addirittura genuino, al fianco del padre adottivo. Non sembrava essere quel tipo di ragazzo che può essere schiacciato da pressioni, o da nuove situazioni. Non sarebbe una sorpresa se, in un futuro, Tim prendesse in mano la WE. E questa è l'impressione dopo soltanto una stretta di mano. Nessuno nella sala aveva una stima minore per l'ultimo figlio adottivo di Bruce Wayne.

“È per questo che è importante che io sia presente all'entrata in società del mio fratellino. E comunque, penso sia meglio darci del tu. Posso chiamarti Clark? Ti hanno mandato per i Wayne o per Oliver?” È un ragazzo sorridente. Dick Grayson si è sempre sforzato di esserlo, nonostante a volte gli tremi la voce e smetta di sorridere per un po'. Si era guardato intorno, alzando un lato delle labbra a vedere Tim che, accanto a Bruce, stringeva la mano ad un uomo di mezz'età. “Tra noi due, spero che sia per Oliver. Tim è ancora giovane per dover affrontare certe cose. Come la stampa.”

“Tim è giovane per tante cose.” Barbara teneva le mani sotto i gomiti. “Questo non lo ferma dall'affrontarle egregiamente.”

Dick aveva solo sospirato, prima di alzare le spalle. “Insomma?”

“Il Daily Planet è stato comprato dalle Wayne Enterprises, quindi sono qui solo per poter elogiare i membri della vostra famiglia.” Che era stata una risposta anche abbastanza diplomatica, forse?, per tutti i pensieri che gli stavano passando per la testa in quel momento. Ultimamente ha meno libertà di muoversi da una parte all'altra del paese, per colpa del capo. E non può scrivere sempre e solo articoli che possono portare una coscienza propria e informazione ai cittadini. Era in stagnazione. Odiava dover scrivere sulla famiglia reale inglese e i pettegolezzi di questa o quest'altra celebrità (o eroe). “Immagino.” Almeno adesso ha ottenuto di nuovo di scrivere articoli impegnati. Pochi. Sono piccoli passi.

“Se vuoi qualche pettegolezzo, Tim è noioso come un film in bianco e nero…”

“È un bambino.” Barbara aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto, la voce talmente bassa che non sarebbe arrivata alle sue orecchie, non fosse per il superudito.

“… io e Babs facciamo coppia fissa…”

“Non ho mai sentito niente di più falso!” La ragazza lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, mentre lui continuava, ridacchiando.

“… e Bruce è…” Si era bloccato in mezzo alla frase, girando la testa verso il centro della sala ancora una volta. Bruce e Tim stavano parlando, e poi erano entrambi scoppiati a ridere, mentre Bruce guardava l'orologio. Lo aveva sentito dire chiaramente _Domani Tim ha scuola_ , e le labbra piegate in un sorriso che era quello che rimaneva di una battuta che avevano capito soltanto solo. Dick aveva distolto lo sguardo, controllando l'orologio e cercando un contatto visivo con Barbara. Poi aveva sorriso con talmente tanto affetto da essere inusuale anche tra gli esseri umani al di fuori di Gotham. (Non per niente, Dick era stato cresciuto in un circo). “È un buon papà” aveva finito la sua frase e Barbara, questa volta, non aveva detto niente per obiettare alle sue parole. Clark aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Okay.

Tim e Bruce non erano più nella sala.

“Oliver Queen non sta pomiciando con nessuno” aveva fatto notare Dick. “Comunque, Clark, uhm, è stato un piacere, uhm, conoscerti, conoscerla, io devo -la mia ragazza odia stare sotto i riflettori.”

“Non sono la tua ragazza.” Ancora. La voce era un leggero sussurro che si perdeva nel parlottare della sala e quella falsa musica altolocata.

“Va bene, allora, ciao, uhm, ci vediamo, uhm, in una nuova festa, forse?, o magari in giro o… uhm.” Aveva alzato le spalle, ancora, prima di girare le spalle e diventare lui, per la sala, quella notte, il signor Wayne.

Tutto era molto strano. Non riusciva più a sentire il battito del cuore di Bruce Wayne.

(Normalmente avrebbero passato almeno per dieci minuti, prima che lui scomparisse.)  
 

> **Un nuovo Robin, un nuovo inizio?**

 

 

 

 

 

Clark fissa la pagina vuota sul computer e guarda verso la finestra aperta della cucina.

L'appartamento di Metropolis non è lontanamente luminoso come lo è la fattoria di Smallville e, oltre le mura, il rumore della vita degli abitanti di una così grande città è intenso, a volte anche invasivo, prepotente. Sente, quando è particolarmente stanco, che gli si infili nel cervello e lui non può fare nient'altro se non respirare, come faceva con suo padre, come fa adesso con Kara, e aspettare che quel momento di disperato panico scompaia. Anche perché non è vero e proprio panico. È irritazione. Fastidio. Forse stanchezza. Rabbia. Prima non ne aveva così tanta. È sicuro che sia un momento. Passerà. È solo che a volte sente un vuoto dentro e, senza volere, sente qualcuno che piange e forse si sente come lui e lui _non può fare niente_. È più rabbia verso se stesso che verso gli altri. A volte è peggio. La rabbia non è mai solo rabbia. Quando hai tempo per capirlo è ancora peggio.

Metropolis è dannatamente diversa da Smallville e, a volte, non sempre, si ritrova a pensare che l'una o l'altra sia migliore. Guarda Kon e Kara quasi tremare dalla rabbia quando devono passare più di una giornata nella fattoria dei Kent e aggrottare le sopracciglia, chiedendo insistentemente perché non possono usare i loro poteri per aiutare in quei lavori da contadini. Kara odia particolarmente la vita di campagna. Sente che c'è qualcosa di più complicato in lei che l'accarezzare una mucca la mattina e pulire il fienile. Immagina sia quello che sente ogni ragazza della sua età. E Kon si lamenta perché pensa sia così che un ragazzo normale della sua apparente età debba reagire. Odia la ribellione adolescenziale. Ed eppure ha quella strana sensazione che, almeno Kon, prendendosi cura dei trattori d'estate, abbia trovato una specie di equilibrio, che adesso tiene stretto al petto e non lascia andare. Forse, questo è grazie a lui. Magari Clark ha contribuito, lasciandolo solo, dandogli tempo in questo mondo che va veloce e non ti dà tempo di pensare. Senza nulla togliere alla Young Justice, ovviamente, ma ci sono equilibri che puoi ottenere soltanto da solo. Non puoi contare sempre sugli altri o -... E _perfetto_. Adesso pensa come Batman. Ruota gli occhi e si rende conto di non aver ancora scritto nemmeno una riga di nessun articolo che avrebbe dovuto scrivere. Era su qualcosa che Arthur gli aveva fatto notare durante l'ultima loro missione insieme. Trivelle che perforano il fondo del mare e di cui nessuno si prende nominalmente la responsabilità. Questo e il così detto Dito della Morte nell'Atlantico stanno portando problemi ad Arthur, che aveva scosso la testa, parlandone. Forse il titolo potrebbe essere _Nessuno distrugge il nostro mondo_. A volte si dimentica di essere figlio adottato dalla Terra, Clark. (Kara ne sembra tristemente consapevole, _sempre_.) E, a volte, avere tutti questi superpoteri gli fa dimenticare di non dare nulla per scontato. Spesso dà il mare per scontato. A volte anche le persone. Anche casa. Ma succede alle persone di tutti i giorni, ovviamente, e fare ammenda per queste dimenticanze non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Se Clark fosse stato a Smallville quando -…

“Ho fatto una lista.” Kon scavalca la finestra ed entra nell'appartamento, seguito dal fedelissimo Krypto, che scodinzola e colpisce tutti i mobili nelle sue vicinanze nel processo. Clark alza un sopracciglio e chiude il portatile, mentre Kon aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ciao Kal. Come va qua? Ho fatto una lista.” E poi sorride. Ovviamente il fatto che sorrida fa sorridere anche Clark perché lui è dannatamente debole e Kon è… _Kon_. Non è suo figlio, certo, _ovviamente_ , ma è importante. È un ragazzo importante per lui, per questo ha accettato che portasse i suoi cognomi, i cognomi dei suoi genitori e Conner, Kon, li porta entrambi con così tanto orgoglio, con così tanto onore, che Clark si congratula con se stesso per aver preso questa scelta e aver lasciato che quel ragazzo entrasse nella sua famiglia. E allo stesso tempo si ringrazia, perché, cosa avrebbe adesso, altrimenti?

Si passa una mano sul viso e guarda l'ora. Krypto continua a scodinzolare e fa cadere a terra un paio di libri da uno scaffale. L'appartamento di Metropolis è decisamente troppo piccolo per un cane come lui. Forse anche per una famiglia come la loro. “Che lista?” chiede e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. Osserva il ragazzo sedersi sulla sedia accanto alla sua e prendere dalla tasca degli jeans un foglio stropicciato e cercare di stirarlo con i palmi delle mani sul tavolo. Krypto si sdraia sotto il tavolo e tiene soltanto gli occhi alti sulle loro ginocchia. La scrittura di Kon è sorprendentemente chiara, anche sotto le righe d'inchiostro nero, usate per cancellare le parole, e Clark riesce a leggere una parola scritta qua e là, nonostante decida di far finta di niente. Si toglie gli occhiali e appoggia il viso sulla mano.

“Mi hai detto che io non sono te.” Kon si lecca le labbra e si sistema meglio sulla sedia. “E sicuramente non sono Kara, cosa che immagino vada più che bene. Perché io sono io.” Strofina le mani una contro l'altra e prende un respiro. “E queste sono le cose che voglio essere.” Strofina le mani contro il tessuto degli jeans. Krypto scodinzola, come a volergli dare un po' di quel coraggio che gli manca, anche se non sa che gli manca, e fa tremare il tavolo.

“Vuoi essere un pompiere.”

“Quella parte l'ho cancellata.”

Clark abbassa la testa con un sorriso e annuisce. Kon è seduto con la schiena dritta e lo guarda, poi guarda il pezzo di carta sul quale ha scritto e deve avere le mani sudate. “Non vuoi diventare calvo.”

“Sono stato davanti allo specchio per ore per assicurarmi di non star diventando calvo.”

Clark non riesce a non sbuffare una risata, prima di alzare lo sguardo per osservare il ragazzo. “Io…” inizia. Ha un articolo da scrivere e la sua pagina è completamente vuota. Gli appunti sono sparpagliati per la stanza. E, quando ha detto a Kon che poteva essere quello che voleva, perché lui è Kon El e, per quanto gli possano dire il contrario, per quanto possano ricordargli che è un esperimento, un clone, o chissà cos'altro, nessuno può essere lui, e nessuno può essere lui meglio di lui. Non voleva chiedere a Kon cos'avrebbe fatto da grande. Voleva spronarlo ad essere se stesso, a non seguire nessun altro che non fosse il suo cuore. Un cuore veramente grande, Clark lo sa. Un cuore che dovrebbe essere ascoltato. Un cuore che possono dirgli che è pericoloso, ma che è importante. Clark lo ha imparato sulla sua pelle. (Allora perché è fermo nel suo appartamento e non riesce a scrivere uno stupido articolo?) “Qui c'è scritto un buon amico” punta, cercando un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. Un buon proposito, immagina. Chi non vorrebbe essere un buon amico? Clark pensa a Batman. Chi non vuole essere un buon amico?

Kon sorride con una tenerezza che, forse, è riservata soltanto a Krypto. Si accarezza la fronte con due dita e sembra volersi nascondere dietro il ciuffo di capelli che non arriva nemmeno alla sua fronte, da quando Kara ha deciso che è capace di tagliare i capelli. La schiena si curva un poco e forse adesso vuole soltanto scappare via. “Già” risponde. Poi sembra volersi dare coraggio, prende un altro respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi per pochissimo tempo, un nano secondo che fa passare per le loro menti le cose più disparate. Clark non riesce a smettere di pensare a Batman. Kon cerca soltanto di trovare le parole giuste. “Stavo… io…” Tira un sospiro esasperato, prima di passarsi una mano sul viso e cercare di gonfiare di nuovo il petto di aria. “Io non… Tu sei un buon amico.” Poi sbarra gli occhi e alza i palmi delle mani, come a volerlo fermare fisicamente. “Nel senso. Lo so che non sono te. E tu me lo hai detto. E io lo so che non lo sono. E io sono io. E va bene ma stavo parlando con T-… Red Robin. Stavo parlando con Red Robin e lui ha detto una cosa sul non essere come Batman, ma che ammira tantissimo Batman. Nel senso. Red Robin non è Batman e non lo sarà mai, non questo Batman, non così, non penso, ma ci sono cose che… ci sono delle cose di Batman che Red Robin vorrebbe avere. E anche io. E ci sono cose tue, Kal, che io vorrei avere. Per cose penso di voler dire pregi. Pregi che hai. Non voglio rubarti niente. Sarebbe stupido e… tu sei un buon amico.” Riprende fiato e si gratta la testa. “Quando è iniziato tutto questo, io e Red Robin non andavamo d'accordo e lui vuole sempre essere il capo, e io potrei, se volessi, potrei -fargli male. Non voglio. Non ho mai voluto, certo. Ma potrei. E ho pensato che tu… Io non ho mai fatto male a Red Robin perché è…” Si morde le labbra. “Il mio migliore amico. Perché lo rispetto. Solo che, a volte, mi sembra di non capirlo e, sai la storia dello spazio, che tutti i _pipistrelli_ hanno bisogno di spazio e tutto il resto, non mi aiuta perché mi sembra diverso. Magari è quello che dicono tutti ma mi sembra _diverso_. Non so spiegarlo. Lui mi ha detto che non lo disturbo. Nel senso, anche quando sta pattugliando non lo disturbo e -però a volte mi sembra di farlo e non so come comportarmi. Mai. E mi sembra che il dargli spazio lo allontani. E stargli troppo vicino lo allontani. E ogni mia parola potrebbe allontanarlo e…” Scuote la testa e tiene gli occhi puntati sul pezzo di carta davanti a loro. “Voglio essere un amico migliore. Non… gli eroi non feriscono le persone.”

Clark arriccia le labbra e annuisce. “E con Cassie?”

Kon aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa, come se non riuscisse a vedere il collegamento tra Cassie e quello che ha appena vomitato a parole. Al riprendere il filo del discorso, la sua bocca forma una perfetta O. “No, con lei anche è diverso. Lei è… riesco a parlare con lei. A-adesso.”

E Clark annuisce di nuovo. Ovviamente non gli dice che dovrebbe essere il contrario. O che normalmente è il contrario. Che con un amico dovresti essere sicuro di essere te stesso, anche se in modo fastidioso, e che all'inizio con la tua ragazza non si sa come comportarsi. Ma è anche vero che esistono manuali, film, libri, brochure, che ti spiegano come dovrebbero comportarsi i fidanzati. Spiegare come dovrebbe essere un amico è più difficile, leggermente più soggettivo. Si limita ad osservare il ragazzo. Poi torna al foglio. Poi di nuovo a Kon. Il ragazzo si aspetta che lui abbia tutte le risposte del mondo. Certo. Okay. Legge _voglio essere un eroe_ scritto dopo tante frasi cancellate e c'è un me che compare tra gli scarabocchi e le pieghe di una carta straccia. Sorride. “Segui il tuo cuore, Kon” riesce a dire alla fine, perché è una delle poche cose che gli vengono in mente.

“Tutto qua?” chiede lui, sbattendo le palpebre. È chiaramente deluso, anche Clark lo era alla sua età, quando la risposta gli era stata data e lui non l'aveva capita. Immagina sia una questione di età. Forse un po' di maturità. Krypto, sotto il tavolo, sbuffa e allunga le zampe.

“Ti aspettavi un discorso con le risposte della vita, vero?” Sorride e scuote la testa. Almeno Kon è rimasto seduto accanto a lui, ad aspettarlo e non se n'è andato come aveva già fatto Kara, o Karen. Kon sta ancora lì, non sa perché. Alza le spalle. “Alla fine io non ce le ho. Non so che strada seguirai, non so nemmeno quale sia quella più giusta da seguire. Non so se sarò con te, non so se mi vorrai. Alla fine la vita è questa. E la vita è la tua. Ma so che sei un ragazzo intelligente, coraggioso, buono. Quello che vuoi essere, quello che è scritto qua, è la dimostrazione di quello che ho sempre pensato. Hai un cuore grande, un buon istinto, una determinazione invidiabile e io sono fiero di te.” Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Kon. Non sa nemmeno se sta facendo un buon lavoro, questa storia dell'essere un mentore è più difficile di quello che pensava. Ha detto cose abbastanza profonde? Si è dilungato troppo? Non si è dilungato proprio? “Quindi, segui il tuo istinto, il tuo cuore, la tua pancia. Inizia dalla tua amicizia con Red Robin, se vuoi. O dal ricordarti di dare da mangiare a Krypto.”

Kon ci pensa su e non lo guarda negli occhi. Tiene lo sguardo sulle sue mani e si accarezza il collo. Nella stanza non c'è nessun rumore. Fuori dall'appartamento i vicini stanno litigando di nuovo su chi doveva comprare il latte. Sicuramente finiranno per baciarsi e poi fare l'amore. L'articolo di Clark è vuoto. “Tu hai fatto così con Batman?” chiede Kon. Ovviamente gli chiede se ha seguito il suo cuore con Batman. Certo. Ah-ha. E ha anche quegli occhi da cucciolo, quando lo guarda, cosa che spinge Clark a deglutire e a ritrovarsi a chiedersi se, effettivamente, una piccola bugia sia la cosa peggiore che possa fare. Una mezza bugia. Può provare con quello.

“Certo” risponde e cerca di sorridere. Ha seguito il cuore? Per quanto potesse farlo, sì. Il fatto che il cuore ti dica di lasciarsi toccare da qualcun altro non è una buona cosa, soprattutto se la persona dalla quale vuole essere toccato è sfuggente come Batman. Ah, e, sì, il fatto che non gli abbia nemmeno visto il viso della detta persona. È difficile seguire il cuore, così. Kon sorride e si passa il palmo della mano sulla fronte, scuotendo la testa. Lo sente sussurrare qualcosa con un sorriso. Qualcosa come _ovviamente ha seguito il suo cuore_. “Anche se a volte sembra difficile. È quello che facciamo noi. Quello che abbiamo. Batman e Red Robin hanno la testa, e noi…” Alza le spalle.

Kon annuisce e si alza dalla sedia, per iniziare a dirigersi verso la finestra. Krypto si alza da sotto il tavolo e fa sbattere il muso contro una sedia, che cade, facendo un rumore assordante. Clark lo accarezza, con una soffice risata, e il cane scodinzola. Il ragazzo lo osserva, facendo tamburellare le dita sul davanzale della finestra. “Quindi seguo il cuore” ripete come se fosse una domanda.

“Segui il tuo cuore” risponde, girando i palmi verso l'alto, come se gli stesse dicendo di fare la cosa più semplice in questo mondo. Beh, piccolo spoiler: non lo è. Clark ha il tempo di guardare verso il suo laptop e bagnarsi le labbra con la lingua. “Kon” chiama, mentre il ragazzo alza una gamba per scavalcare il davanzale. “Secondo te, sono un buon giornalista investigativo?” È una domanda a cui non sa se vuole veramente una risposta. Semplicemente, sente di non riuscire a riempire quello spazio vuoto sulla pagina, adesso. E pensa a Batman. Non riesce a pensare ad altro se non a Batman. E a Bruce Wayne. E a Batman senza maschera. E all'articolo di Vicky Vale. E a Barry, che guarda la sedia vuota di Lanterna Verde, di Hal, e prima non era preoccupato per lui, ma adesso lo è.

Kon alza le spalle, mentre scuote la testa, quasi a chiedere scusa. Clark, al vederlo, ride. Kon non ha mai letto nemmeno uno dei suoi articoli da quando è nato. Guarda volare via il ragazzo, seguito da Krypto e rimane da solo nell'appartamento.

I vicini hanno fatto pace.

 

 

 

 

 

> **I mantelli di Superman, Batman e Shazam. Uno studio di aerodinamica e moda**

C'erano una volta un lupo e un cane.

Damian aveva ascoltato la fiaba per la prima volta dalle labbra di sua mamma, che cercava di colpirlo con una spada. Dick l'aveva sentita dal ragazzino, insieme a Tim, che roteava gli occhi e che aveva scelto di spingerlo, puntandogli contro un dito, intimandoli di tenere a bada la lingua. Bruce aveva letto la fiaba quando era piccolo, poco dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Ai tempi, si vedeva come il lupo.

Il lupo aveva fame ed era magro, il cane era grasso di pasti mangiati regolarmente. _Come fai ad essere così grasso_? aveva chiesto il lupo. _Ho un buon padrone che ogni giorno mi dà da mangiare,_ aveva risposto il cane, _se vorrai, potrà essere anche il tuo padrone e darti cibo ed acqua e il cibo, per te, non sarà più un problema._

Il lupo era stato tentato di dire di sì, aveva anche iniziato a camminare accanto al cane, sentendolo tessere le lodi del suo padrone. _Ma quella corda che hai al collo,_ aveva chiesto, _la devi tenere sempre?_ Il cane aveva abbassato il muso, abbastanza imbarazzato. _Sì_ , aveva risposto. _E la notte_ , aveva continuato a chiedere il lupo, _puoi uscire a correre?_ Il cane aveva scosso il muso. Allora il lupo si era fermato e, a sua volta, aveva scosso la testa. _Capisco. Mi spiace, ma nessun pasto mai, potrà essere barattato con la mia libertà_. E così dicendo, se n'era andato.

Damian l'aveva raccontata, spiegando come avessero trasformato suo padre in un cane, legato alla corda per colpa di legami non voluti. Ah, e, visto dal vivo, Padre è molto più basso di quello che pensava. Dick aveva alzato un sopracciglio, Tim aveva perso le staffe. Bruce, da piccolo, si vedeva come il lupo. Poi, nella vita, non ci ha pensato più di tanto.

Superman aveva inclinato la testa, all'ascoltarla. Bruce immagina che non abbia capito quello che volesse dirgli. Almeno, non del tutto. Bruce non trova le parole giuste per andare avanti nella sua storia e quindi non ha continuato. Ha girato la testa ed è scomparso nell'ombra. Meglio finire una conversazione così, piuttosto che continuare e non avere il controllo di dove andrà a finire. Superman avrebbe potuto seguirlo, ma sanno entrambi che non sarebbe stata una buona soluzione.

Alla fine, il lupo, solo e senza cibo, per quanto potesse essere forte, non avendo un appoggio, muore. E quella corda che nella loro versione simboleggia i legami con gli altri ha reso forte il cane, lo ha fatto sopravvivere. Però c'erano altre interpretazioni, certo e forse non era la storia migliore per poter mostrare il suo punto. Magari aveva solo sbagliato la fiaba. Ci avrebbe riprovato un'altra volta. Doveva fermarsi prima di dire qualcos'altro.

La conversazione era iniziata da un semplice sbuffo di Superman. “Non puoi pensare di tenere sempre al sicuro tutti noi” aveva detto Batman, sistemando il mantello rotto sulla spalla.

“Lavorare con gli altri ci rende deboli, secondo te, vero?” aveva quasi ringhiato Superman.

Batman era stato in silenzio per un po'. C'era una storia. C'era una storia che aveva letto da qualche parte. Con l'interpretazione giusta sarebbe riuscito a rispondere. Avrebbe potuto.

C'erano una volta un lupo e un cane.  
 

> **Batman irrompe in una scuola: “Continuate a studiare”**

 

 

 

 

 

Accende la luce del salotto e contempla la poltrona vuota davanti alla televisione troppo vecchia per essere di questa decade.

Ha detto a Kon di seguire il suo cuore, quindi deve seguirlo, deve affrontarlo. C'è ancora quel giornale che il postino si ostina a lasciare nella casella postale, anche se il giornale non lo legge nessuno e quella tazza vuota con sopra scritto _SuperMum_ , nella stessa posizione da anni e il respiro viene mozzato a chiunque cerchi di portare il tempo al suo normale scorrere, nella fattoria Kent. Anche Clark.

Kon sbuffa quando deve andare ad aiutare a pulire i fienili, ma gli piace. Kara dice che di campagna ne ha già vista troppa e che è sua cugina, non sua figlia. Krypto scodinzola al vuoto e aspetta sempre che Clark si stufi di parlare con i fantasmi, prima di correre trai campi, prima di accucciarsi, guardandolo tagliare la legna. E Clark parla coi fantasmi, dovrebbe smetterla. Ha in mano il localizzatore. Potrà chiamare Batman una volta finita questa faccenda. Ma prima deve affrontare il suo cuore, lasciare che si spezzi, e aspettare che si spezzi una seconda volta quando Batman verrà. Almeno sarà tutto in un giorno e potrà processarlo in contemporanea. E forse poi sarà un po' arrabbiato, un po' triste, ma queste sono cose che riesce a capire, che sa gestire. Il dolore prima è forte, perché è quando aprono una ferita, ma poi si allevia, e poi va via. Non c'è male che duri cent'anni, se decidi di affrontarlo.

Chissà se Bruce Wayne rende felice Batman.

“Grande giorno?” Jonathan compare dietro la schiena e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla con un vecchio giornale. Cammina quasi a ritmo di danza verso la poltrona e poi si siede con un verso di sollievo. “Figliolo?” Alza le sopracciglia.

“Oh, smettila.” Martha lo segue con dei biscotti e scuote la testa. “Oggi parlerà con il suo superamichetto e lo porterà a casa. Potreste passare la notte nel fienile a guardare le stelle.” Ride, appoggiando il vassoio pieno di dolci sul tavolino del salotto. “Ti è sempre piaciuto andare a vedere le stelle con i tuoi amici. E giocare a baseball, ovviamente.” Lo invita a sedersi accanto a lei.

Clark chiude gli occhi e prende un profondo respiro. Preme il bottone per chiamare Batman e apre gli occhi. Davanti a lui non c'è nessuno e suona la sveglia del forno. I biscotti sono pronti. Batman ha risposto. La casa è vuota.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Superman o Batman? Wonder Woman risponde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui c'è un incontro alla fattoria Kent.

  


> **Wayne Enterprises in mezzo all'occhio del ciclone, Lucius Fox: Ci fidiamo di Bruce Wayne**

  
_Ti sei messo il riconoscitore facciale, vero_? stava dicendo una ragazza coi capelli blu a Bruce.

Lois gli aveva dato un pizzicotto sulla spalla e aveva alzato un sopracciglio, tirando su con due dita la bocca semiaperta. Poi aveva sorriso. “All'inizio ero carino. Adesso sei soltanto imbarazzante.” Ed era scoppiata a ridere davanti all'espressione confusa di Clark, che aveva ancora una volta inclinato la testa. “Qualcuno sembra avere una cotta per il capo” aveva preso in giro, indicando con un bicchiere di cristallo una parte indefinita dei laboratori. Il professor Palmer parlava nervosamente con una ragazza dai capelli castani e lunghi, si guardava intorno, nervosamente e poi si era avvicinato al ragazzo biondo, quello vicino alla ragazza, e aveva detto qualcosa che li aveva fatto ridere entrambi. Il ragazzo biondo era ovviamente Barry, che non poteva perdersi il momento in cui Ray Palmer avrebbe aperto i suoi lavoratori al pubblico per annunciare la scoperta di chissà quale anti-particella. Clark aveva dovuto leggere i trattati del professore quattro volte, prima di pensare di aver capito qualcosa. Lois lo aveva avvertito. Ed eppure, lui non stava guardando loro. Ne è tristemente consapevole.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” aveva risposto, togliendole il bicchiere dalle mani ed appoggiandolo su uno di quei piccoli tavolini che non hanno sopra niente (se non la sua voglia di vivere).

“Oh, su, non rovinarmi l'articolo” gli aveva detto Lois, ruotando gli occhi. “Sono dietro questo caso da mesi. Almeno fingi di divertiti. Parla con le persone. Aiutami. Non puoi stare qui, fermo a fissare la gente.” Poi aveva sorriso con fare innocente, allungandosi per riprendere il bicchiere. “Sta davanti agli uffici dell'amministrazione. Iris ha detto che si sarebbe presa cura del professore ma lui… Sta avanti all'ufficio da un'eternità” aveva borbottato prima di ridere ancora, poi si era indicata le labbra. Ovviamente, spiegargli che Ray Palmer è Atom non sembrava essere una buona idea, per toglierle dalla testa che il professore nascondeva qualcosa. Il fiuto di Lois Lane è infallibile è cercare di coprirlo in questo momento la renderebbe soltanto più sospettosa. È così che ha scoperto lui, anche se non aveva detto niente ed aveva aspettato che fosse lui a dire qualcosa. Perché lei crede in Superman. Crede in Clark. Non sapeva che anche Iris fosse stata messa in mezzo. Iris West. Stava dando delle leggere gomitate tra le costole di Barry, che scuoteva la testa. “Flirta con Bruce Wayne.”

“Eh?”

Lois aveva bevuto un sorso di champagne e alzato gli occhi sul suo viso. “Su, Smallville. Come se non ci avessi pensato per tutta la sera.” Aveva preso a frugare nella borsetta per tirare fuori il cellulare. “Non per niente, ma hai letto l'ultimo articolo di quella presuntuosa di Cat? Sembra che le WE abbiano una parte di capitale che scompare mensilmente. Alcuni pensano che paghi Pinguino, o, non lo so, che investano soldi su armi da vendere agli arabi. Ci credi?” Lois parlava con lo stesso tono con cui avrebbe parlato del tempo, o di una ricetta per la cena del Ringraziamento. Ovviamente tutto per il bene della finzione. Se avesse usato un viso e un tono da cospirazione qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Aveva ridacchiato, scuotendo la testa. “Se è così, mio padre e Lucy sarebbero molto felici di avere un vantaggio sui nemici e inchiodare le WE. Non so se hai visto la loro sezione di Ricerca Tecnologica. Le loro armi potrebbero distruggere Gotham _e_ Metropolis nello stesso momento. Ovviamente se tutto questo è vero. Cosa che potremmo sapere se tu flirtassi con Bruce Wayne. Tripla vittoria.”

“Tripla?”

“Smallville, resta al passo” aveva sbuffato lei. “Io potrò entrare nell'ufficio.” Aveva alzato il dito indice. “Informazioni sulla WE.” Teneva alzato l'indice e il medio. “Potrai finalmente avere una scusa per flirtare con la tua _celebrity crush_.” Alza anche l'anulare. Poi aveva inclinato e sorriso. “Grazie” aveva sussurrato, dandogli un bacio leggero sulla guancia e girandosi verso la sala.

Clark aveva sospirato, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche. Lui neanche ci voleva venire. Una volta ogni tanto che non è assegnato a cose che capisce a metà, eccolo come accompagnatore di Lois Lane. E non poteva neanche andare da Barry e spiegargli cosa stava succedendo, dell'alleanza tra Iris e Lois per trovare informazioni che potrebbero essere dannose anche per loro. Come Lois ha sempre creduto in lui, Clark doveva credere nel buon senso di Lois. Non può fermarla. Nessuno può. Quindi tanto vale aiutarla. Aveva sospirato, iniziando a camminare verso l'uomo più ricco e arrogante di tutta la storia. Ed il più permaloso. Il fiuto di Lois è infallibile, lo sanno tutti, ma su questa faccenda non poteva avere più torto di così. Clark Kent non ha per niente una cotta per Bruce Wayne. Quasi rimpiangeva i tempi in cui lo prendeva in giro per la sua fervente ammirazione per Batman. E ancora la sentiva, nella sua testa. _Ti piacciono i cattivi ragazzi, eh_? Cattivi? Oh, per favore. Batman è una delle persone più sensibili che abbia mai incontrato. E si era anche dovuto educare a quella sua sensibilità nascosta dietro i sorrisi sarcastici e le frasi dette a metà. Sensibilità è diverso da Emotività. Ed entrambe sono diverse da intelligenza sociale. Glielo ha detto Barry. E per quel che riguardava Bruce Wayne, per cui non aveva per niente una cotta grazie, non sapeva se fosse cattivo. Permaloso? Sicuramente. Superficiale? Forse. Cattivo? No. Lex è cattivo. Bruce doveva essere un po' _inconsapevole_ , tutto qua. E, a proposito di Bruce, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire per parlargli? Niente. Bastava girargli intorno per un po'. Lui avrebbe fatto tutto da solo.

“Signor Kent!” lo aveva approcciato, appunto. Accanto a lui, una ragazza dai capelli blu, in uno smoking che sembrava essere tutto tranne suo, aveva inclinato la testa e lo guardava incuriosita, lasciando a mezz'aria tra il suo petto e la sua borsetta una bruschetta.

“Kemt, per lei” aveva risposto Clark con un sorriso, e ancora una mano in tasca. Era una specie di gioco tra loro, salutarsi con i nomi sbagliati e poi iniziare a chiamarsi per nome. Bruce odia chiamare le persone per cognome, a quanto pare. Lo trova impersonale. (E odia essere chiamato signor Wayne.) La ragazza, con un gesto veloce, aveva infilato del pane e dei fritti dentro un fazzoletto e poi nella borsetta. Bruce l'aveva vista con la coda dell'occhio, e lei aveva alzato le spalle, senza sembrare minimamente pentita delle sue azioni.

“Cosa ci fa da solo in questo bellissimo party? Non vedo la signorina Lane al suo braccio.”

Clark aveva alzato le spalle, mentre la ragazza studiava il buffet. “Lois odia che ci prendano come una coppia” aveva risposto velocemente. “Vedo che lei stava parlando con una deliziosa fanciulla, piuttosto.” E Bruce aveva preso a ridere, mentre la ragazza alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Ho l'onore di presentarle Harper Row, Clark. Odia essere definita fanciulla, figuriamoci deliziosa.” Bruce alza le spalle. “È una delle talentuose ragazze che ha vinto la borsa di studio per frequentare la più prestigiosa scuola di Gotham, e _l'ha rifiutata_.” Ha ancora un sorriso che sembra addirittura troppo genuino per essere stato accompagnato da un'evidente frecciatina. Harper sbuffa in risposta. “E oggi è l'accompagnatrice di mia figlia Cassie. L'ho rapita per qualche secondo per farmi spiegare qualcosa di questo laboratorio. Sa, per non fare brutta figura.” Harper aveva alzato un lato della bocca, come se trovasse che Bruce chiedesse a lei di insegnargli qualcosa fosse particolarmente divertente. “Ma sono sicuro di poter fare a meno di Harper, se sarà lei a spiegarmi qualcosina, vero Clark?”

Clark era arrossito. Non lo aveva fatto apposta. Lo aveva guardato e Bruce aveva parlato e lo aveva detto con quel tono e le sue guance erano calde. Harper aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, passando lo sguardo da Bruce a Clark. “Mi sopravvaluta” era riuscito a dire, nascondendosi dietro un bicchiere di Coca-Cola. Grave errore, perché avrebbe voluto un po' di alcol nel corpo, in quel momento.

“Oh, è lei che si sottovaluta, Clark.” Bruce aveva scosso la testa e aveva appoggiato una mano sulla schiena di Clark, quasi al prepararlo al fatto che lo avrebbe spinto via da davanti il tavolo del buffet in poco tempo, e aveva fatto un cenno ad Harper, che si era lasciata sfuggire una singola risata sospirata. “Vorrei, infatti, chiederle di illuminarmi su quella macchina, come l'hai chiamata Harper?, macchina rimpicciolente?”

Harper aveva aggrottato ancora di più le sopracciglia, mentre Bruce si appropriava del braccio di Clark. Aveva aperto la bocca, ma non ne era uscito nemmeno un suono. Clark aveva le orecchie bollenti. “N-non penso sia giusto che io monopolizzi l'attenzione di…”

“Sciocchezze!” lo aveva interrotto. “Venga, me ne parli. Harper sembra così affezionata a questo tavolo da non volersene staccare. Non avrà certo lo stesso problema?” E aveva preso a trascinarlo lontano dalla porta dell'ufficio amministrativo, lontano dalla ragazza coi capelli blu, che aveva coperto le labbra con entrambe le mani, nel tentativo goffo di non far scappare una risata troppo forte.

“Oh. Mio. Non esistente. Dio” l'aveva sentita borbottare. “Devo dieci dollari a Cass.” E poi era scoppiata a ridere.

Clark avrebbe voluto seguire il percorso di Harper, incuriosito dal suo modo di essere, forse, dal fatto che abbia rifiutato una borsa di studio, dal fatto che stava rubando cibo dal buffet, e chissà da cos'altro, ma… ancora rosso in viso, ancora con il bicchiere di Coca-Cola in mano, l'unica cosa di cui era dolorosamente consapevole era il braccio di Bruce Wayne intrecciato al suo. Non riesce nemmeno a vergognarsene. Neanche a posteriori.

Il giorno dopo, Batman e Lois erano arrivati ad una conclusione in comune: Ray Palmer era sotto ricatto. Come avesse fatto a capirlo Batman era uno dei tanti misteri che lo rendevano vivo, immagina. Lois, dall'altra mano, aveva continuato a parlare, seduta sulla sua scrivania, con gli occhi incollati allo schermo del cellulare.

“L'Università di Palmer vuole le sue scoperte, per venderle al miglior offerente, vedasi LexCorp. E uno. Due, Bruce Wayne è disgustato anche dal solo pensiero di infangare il cognome di suo padre, almeno tu dici così. E tre…” Aveva alzato lo sguardo e poggiato il mento sulla mano chiusa in un pugno. “Clark Kent, se volesse, potrebbe portarsi a letto Bruce Wayne.”

Chissà perché, alle sue orecchie, suonava come un tradimento.

 

> **Superman e il sole: la prima energia rinnovabile**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce Wayne è in piedi, davanti alla porta che dà sulla cucina, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso, e Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia, in mezzo alla stanza e non sembra capire. Fuori deve fare anche freddo, da come l'uomo è affondato dentro il suo cappotto, ma Clark non riesce a costringere il suo corpo a muoversi. Bruce Wayne sta decidendo se bussare alla porta o no. Bruce Wayne.

Alza il pugno e sta per bussare, ma si blocca. Clark spia ogni suo movimento, protetto dalle mura della fattoria vuota. Assottiglia lo sguardo e cerca istintivamente i suoi occhiali, che stanno sul suo naso, diamine, non li ha messi da nessun'altra parte. Bruce sospira e infila di nuovo la mano nella tasca del cappotto.

Esita. “Kal” chiama ad una voce bassa, così bassa che potrebbe non essere stata sentita da orecchio umano. E tiene ancora gli occhi bassi e le mani nelle tasche, quando Clark apre la porta e lo studia, con gli occhiali che si appannano a causa del calore della cucina e il freddo al di fuori della casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Il Killer dei Diversi: a rischio anche i metaumani (e gli alieni)**

Era successo dopo il caso dell'omicidio del lago. I giornalisti, Clark deve ammetterlo, tendono a rendere il più dei crimini scene di un teatro, dando nomi, soprannomi, raccontando il tutto con toni colorati. Quella volta, l'assassino era stato chiamato la Madre del Fuoco, che è diversa dalla metaumana che perdeva il controllo di se stessa e Batman aveva mandato ad Arkham, la quale figlia aveva per caso vinto una borsa di studio per la Gotham Academy. Semplicemente era un caso diverso, perché la Madre del Fuoco non era una metaumana. Era una madre che andava ad uccidere i figli degli altri. Clark non sopportava nemmeno il pensiero di una simile ingiustizia vicino casa sua. Batman non aveva chiesto il suo aiuto (quando mai), ma si era messo in mezzo lo stesso (quando mai no).

E alla fine, dopo averla portata dai poliziotti, c'era stato il funerale dei bambini e ragazzi. Un corteo lungo, interminabile. Un funerale sotto la pioggia, che Batman aveva seguito da sopra i grattacieli prima, sotto un albero poi, in silenzio.

Clark stava accanto a lui e non aveva detto una parola. Fluttuava al suo fianco, a volte chiudeva gli occhi e si sentiva arrabbiato con se stesso. Deluso. Triste. E poi Batman ha lasciato che ascoltasse il ritmo del suo cuore.

Era un tum irregolare, come se il cuore stesse faticando per pompare il sangue, come se fosse disperato dall'interno. E pioveva sulla sua maschera, sui capelli di Superman, sui loro mantelli. Il rumore di Batman è il cuore di una persona che viene colpita alla pancia ripetutamente, di qualcuno che ha sempre una specie di epifania negativa.

Clark lo aveva coperto dalla pioggia, perché è così che si comporta lui, e aveva continuato a non dire una parola. L'orecchio teso ad ascoltare le gocce di pioggia che s'infrangevano sul terreno morbido, e il cuore dolorante di un amico.

Da quel giorno, gli è sempre stato possibile trovare il cuore di Batman.

 

> **Le WE dicono sì: più WayneTech a disposizione della Lega della Giustizia**

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce sta in piedi, vicino alla porta e Clark ha ancora gli occhiali appannati, ma non li vuole togliere. C'è silenzio.

“So cosa vuol dire” dice con un tono basso, grave, non dal solito Bruce, togliendosi la sciarpa. “Vivere in una casa vuota.” Le sue dita passano sullo stipite della porta, sopra il quale ci sono intagliate le varie altezze di Clark, mentre cresceva. Sei anni. Otto anni. Quindici anni. Pa' ci teneva a farlo ad intervalli regolari e Ma' aveva le loro foto, ogni anno. Si fermano ai suoi diciotto anni. Pa' era sicuro che Clark non potesse crescere di più, dopo il liceo. Si sbagliava, ovviamente. È cresciuto di tre centimetri dopo i diciotto anni, ma non li ha intagliati da nessuna parte. Sembrava stupido. Non c'era nessuno a fare la foto. Bruce continua ad accarezzare i tagli sul legno.

“Tu hai flirtato con me!” realizza, cadendo a sedere e poggiando la mano sulla fronte.

Bruce sbatte le palpebre e lo osserva in silenzio, ma non risponde. Si toglie lentamente il cappotto delle spalle e lo appoggia sullo schienale della sedia di legno. Alza la testa e inizia a studiare l'ambiente intorno a lui, come tante volte Clark lo aveva visto fare sotto la maschera di Batman.

“Batman ha flirtato con me!” continua Clark, passandosi la mano trai capelli e scuotendo la testa.

Bruce si congela sul posto e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “ _Bruce Wayne_ ha flirtato con te” mette in chiaro.

“Ma Bruce Wayne è Batman” ribatte Clark, poi realizza di aver parlato di Batman e Bruce Wayne in terza persona, e che lo ha fatto anche Bruce e la cosa gli sembra stupida. “ _Tu_ sei Batman.” Strofina la mano contro la parte inferiore del viso. “E hai flirtato con me da Batman.”

Bruce alza le spalle e fa quel sorriso sarcastico che si vede di solito sotto la maschera di Batman e, santo cielo, come ha fatto a non volerlo vedere prima? A non volerlo realizzare prima? “Ah. Te ne sei reso conto.” Continua ad osservare intorno a lui. C'è la tazza SuperMum vuota. Ci sono i biscotti che ha sfornato mezz'ora prima.

Clark boccheggia ed entra in una specie di crisi esistenziale, un loop di domande sul senso della vita e sul quanto possa essere difficile… _tutto_. Sente che gli manca il respiro e vorrebbe veramente dire qualcosa ma, ma è difficile, non ha nessuna parola e rimane a fissare Bruce per almeno cinque minuti, con gli occhi sbarrati. E Bruce è lì, col viso tranquillo e il cuore che vuole andare via e correre trai campi a giudicare da quanto batte veloce. Continua a lasciargli quella via d'accesso alle sue emozioni. Continua a non controllarsi del tutto perché sta parlando con Clark.

“La conosci la storia di Black Bat?” chiede Bruce, sedendosi davanti a lui, intrecciando le mani in una posa controllata. “È stata allenata da quando era piccola dagli Al Ghul per essere una degna erede. Ha ucciso il suo primo uomo a otto anni. Ha odiato così tanto l'aver dovuto uccidere un uomo che è scappata, mai più tornata. Quando Barbara l'ha incontrata la prima volta non sapeva parlare, era sola, senza famiglia. L'unico legame con le altre persone che conosceva era combattere, l'unico modo di comunicare era colpirsi, farsi fisicamente male. Non c'era nessuno con lei, per lei.” Bruce fissa un punto indefinito della stanza e si lascia scappare una di quelle microespressioni tristi. Clark lo conosce abbastanza bene (come Batman) per poter dire che gli sta permettendo di vederle, e continua a non dire nulla. “Robin ha ucciso la sua prima persona prima dei due anni. Pensa che io non sappia, ovviamente, e sta cercando di fare ammenda. Quando è morto, io non… c'ero.” Di nuovo, cala il silenzio. Bruce cerca le parole nella sua testa, si vede dalla sua espressione. “Non sono riuscito a salvare i genitori di Nightwing. Nemmeno di Red Robin.” Di nuovo, quel cuore che rallenta e poi cerca di pompare il sangue un po' più veloce, affaticandosi, come se stesse scalando una montagna. C'è il ticchettio di un orologio, che a volte ricorda di dover segnare i secondi, a far loro da musica di sottofondo. Bruce alza le spalle. “Non sono riuscito a salvare nemmeno Cappuccio Rosso.” Ha ancora le mani sul tavolo, una sopra l'altra. Forse ha provato queste frasi in sequenza tante volte, prima di poterle dire a Clark. Sensibile è diverso da emotivo. Ed entrambi sono diversi da intelligenza sociale. Bruce, _Batman_ , è forse la persona più intelligente che si possa incontrare per quel che riguarda il pensiero logico e deduttivo, ma quando si tratta di intelligenza interpersonale? Lasciamo perdere. È complicato. “Prima… non ci sono stato. Adesso ci sono” finisce Bruce ed incatena il suo sguardo a quello di Clark, che sta ancora fissandolo. Dovrebbe veramente smetterla di fissare. Sta cercando di elaborare. Prima Bruce non c'era. Adesso c'è. Sta parlando anche di lui? Prima non c'era per Clark, non ha potuto fare niente. Adesso c'è? È lento a capire. Sta parlando di loro? Batman ha flirtato con lui. Bruce Wayne ha flirtato con lui. E adesso gli sta dicendo che ci sarà per lui. È una…? Cosa?

Quando l'unica risposta che ottiene è il silenzio, Bruce annuisce e allunga la mano per afferrare la sua sciarpa. Ha detto quello che doveva dire e se ne sta per andare? Perché suona dannatamente come qualcosa che Batman, _Bruce_ , farebbe? Ha il fiato corto e sente che potrebbe perdere il controllo e seguirlo e vuole fargli domande e vuole parlare con lui e non vuole rimanere nella fattoria vuota e vuole che sia Bruce a stare lì con lui. Ne sente il bisogno fisiologico e Bruce sta prendendo la sciarpa perché vuole uscire dalla cucina, perché vuole andare via e fuori fa freddo e gli si sono appannati gli occhiali e Gotham è lontana e casa sua è calda e non vuole che se ne vada perché, diamine, ha flirtato con lui! E non hanno parlato, non hanno…

Clark si guarda intorno senza muovere la testa, deglutisce e appoggia la mano su quella di Bruce, aspettando che i loro occhi si incontrino di nuovo. Quando lo fanno, ha soltanto una parola in testa, nel cuore, sulle labbra. “ _Resta_ ” dice, pensa, sente. E di nuovo cade il silenzio, Bruce fa di nuovo una di quelle microespressioni, ma questa volta è una di sollievo. Come se avesse avuto paura che Clark fosse arrabbiato per non avergli detto la sua identità segreta, che fosse arrabbiato per non essergli stato vicino quando sono morti i suoi genitori (nemmeno si conoscevano), che non volesse più vederlo, forse. In risposta, annuisce piano, annuisce due volte. E Clark riesce a respirare di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Superman o Batman? Wonder Woman risponde**

  
“Non ci credo tu non abbia mai usato questi enormi schermi per giocare a Call of Duty, Timmy.” Kara scuoteva il joystick su e giù, premendo tasti a caso, mentre inclinava il corpo verso una parte e poi verso l'altra. Lievitava accanto a Conner, che giocava a testa in giù, con la guancia vicinissima alle ginocchia di Tim, che ruotava gli occhi. “Neanche Injustice. Con. Questi. Schermi. Enormi.”

“Non ci credo che non usi la tua supervelocità per vincere le tue gare di atletica, Kara” aveva ribattuto Tim, premendo i tasti ad intervalli regolari. Seduto sulla poltrona di Batman sembrava piccolo come non permette che nessuno lo veda, coperto da un piumone nero sembrava un fagotto. Aveva tirato su col naso, passandosi una mano coperta dal pigiama probabilmente di seta sopra il labbro.

“Non è la stessa cosa.” Conner aveva riso, tirandosi a sedere e posando un gomito sulla testa di Tim, che aveva sbuffato, e poi asciugato il moccio col dorso della mano. “I bat-schermi non sono _poteri_.”

“Sono _responsabilità_ ” aveva insistito Tim, con la voce roca e scandendo l'ultima parola come se stesse parlando con bambini. “E più o meno sono la stessa cosa. Coprimi.” Aveva dato una ginocchiata al braccio di Conner. E poi aveva starnutito.

“Batman ha bisogno di Robin.”

Kara si era spinta tanto con il corpo da star giocando a testa in giù, mentre levitava, con i capelli che scendevano verso terra. Continuava a pigiare tasti confusamente, ringhiando insulti a questo o quest'altro eroe.

“Colpiscila adesso, Robin!” Tim si era messo a tossire, coprendosi ancora di più con il piumone. Gli si vedevano soltanto gli occhi e una ciocca di capelli. Quando Conner, con due mosse indefinite, era riuscito a mettere KO un Superman virtuale, aveva sogghignato, lasciando la frase vittoriosa di Batman un po' troppo a lungo sullo schermo. _Sono l'oscurità, sono la notte, sono Batman_. Conner aveva soltanto ruotato gli occhi.

“Sì. Certo.” Kara aveva incrociato le braccia, irritata. “Goditi la vittoria virtuale. Come se Batman potesse mai sconfiggere Superman.” Poi aveva sbuffato, scuotendo la testa.

Conner aveva sospirato e Tim aveva tirato giù il piumone da sopra la testa, come avrebbe fatto un bambino alle prese con qualcuno che vorrebbe offendere i suoi genitori. Era pallido e gli occhi erano di un rosso abbastanza preoccupante, a pensarci bene, e continuava a tirare su col naso e a cercare di schiarirsi la gola senza alcun risultato evidente. “Oh, scusa” aveva ribattuto, cantilenando un po' l'ultima parola e arricciando il naso. “Stiamo parlando di Batman che ha messo KO Superman tutte le volte che ha voluto.” Aveva lasciato cadere tra le pieghe nere il joystick e aveva girato la sedia verso Kara, cercando di guardarla in faccia, per quanto fosse possibile farlo senza avere un ulteriore giramento di testa. Dannata influenza.

“Perché Kal lo lascia vincere.” Kara aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e alzato il palmo della mano contro il viso di Tim, continuando a fluttuargli intorno. “Perché non vuole fargli male. In una battaglia senza esclusioni di colpi, Kal potrebbe prendere il tuo Bruce col mignolo e lanciarlo in Cina e, _oh scusa_ , quella sarebbe una formale sconfitta.” Aveva arricciato le labbra in un sorriso acido.

“Kryptonite.”

“Quello non sarebbe…”

“Hai detto senza esclusioni di colpi” le aveva ricordato Tim, alzando l'indice. Poi aveva starnutito, una, due, tre volte, si era di nuovo asciugato il moccio con la manica del pigiama e aveva sorriso. “ _Quella sarebbe una formale sconfitta_ ” l'aveva poi imitata, con una voce decisamente troppo acuta e troppo nasale. Kara aveva smesso di levitare per stare in piedi davanti al ragazzo, che teneva il piumone sulle spalle, tenendolo gretto solo grazie alle dita decisamente troppo bollenti e il naso decisamente troppo freddo. Si guardavano negli occhi, in una muta battaglia di sguardi che non prevedeva sopravvissuti, almeno finché non si erano resi conto di una terza parte troppo silenziosa.

“Kon!” “Conner!” avevano chiamato nello stesso preciso istante. Si erano di nuovo girato per affrontarsi, soltanto per aumentare inspiegabilmente il livello di irritazione. Kara aveva anche sbattuto un piede contro il pavimento e Conner era sobbalzato sul posto, guardandosi intorno come se potesse trovare una via di fuga dalla situazione. Spoiler: non c'è mai modo di scappare da Tim, o da Kara.

“Diglielo che vincerebbe Batman!”  
“Digli che Superman lo straccerebbe!”

Conner avrebbe veramente voluto usare la sua supervelocità e correre via, in qualche posto sicuro. Non aveva proprio visto la discussione arrivare, altrimenti se ne sarebbe andato via prima, certo. Ma, ad essere sinceri, chi mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere Kara tanto irritata dal solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse battere Superman? O che a Kara importasse della reputazione di Superman? Forse il tutto era solo dovuto al fatto che aveva perso ad Injustice e si voleva sfogare. O, forse, passano gli anni e lui ancora non ha capito niente di come funziona la mente della persona. E, comunque, nessuno aveva invitato Kara bella bat-caverna. No, soltanto per dire. Aveva farfugliato. Aveva balbettato e poi aveva scosso la testa. “Che importa?” era riuscito a dire, scuotendo nervosamente la testa facendo spallucce. “L'importante è che siano la coppia più forte tra tutti i supereroi…?” Si era pentito delle sue parole non appena aveva visto le facce di disgusto suo viso di entrambi. Tim sembrava star per starnutire, Kara aveva aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si era fermata a metà, e aveva spostato lo sguardo verso destra, concentrandosi su qualcosa.

Tim aveva tossito e lei aveva alzato l'indice per zittirlo, è stato in quel momento che anche Conner ha sentito. “Cazzo” aveva farfugliato Kara, guardandosi intorno e facendo segni a Conner, che annuiva nel panico.

Aveva alzato il piumone di Tim fino a sopra la testa e poi lo aveva preso cavallerescamente in braccio, cercando prove della loro permanenza lì, a giocare coi videogiochi quando Bruce aveva espressamente detto che non lo avrebbe perdonati se li avesse trovato a fare qualcosa in cui non fosse implicata la parola _giustizia_. Per essere onesti, giocare ad Injustice avrebbe dato loro una buona battuta con cui rispondere, ma sarebbe meglio non giocare a giochi pericolosi. Kara stava sistemando tutto intorno a loro e, annuendo, gli aveva dato il via alla corsa verso camera di Tim. Non doveva nemmeno dirlo ad alta voce.

“Cos'è successo?” aveva chiesto il ragazzo, ritrovatisi sul letto, cercando di togliersi il piumone dagli occhi. “Voglio vomitare.” Si era tenuto la pancia, sdraiandosi di fianco, ma, ancora, Kara aveva alzato l'indice per intimargli di tacere, aveva ancora l'orecchio teso ad ascoltare.

Aveva sentito: _Potrei aiutare, cosa diresti se ti dicessi che sono un giornalista investigativo_? Era Kal. Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e si era concentrata un po' di più sui rumori provenienti dalla bat-caverna. Tim sembrava aver capito quello che stava facendo. Non sembrava piacergli minimamente. Aveva dato un pizzicotto a Conner per fermarlo dal fare la stessa cosa.

 _Il giornalismo è morto_ , la netta e chiara risposta di Bruce. Kara aveva scosso la testa con un sorriso. “Hai ragione, Kon. La coppia più forte di supereroi” aveva detto, lasciandosi cadere seduta sul letto di Tim, che continuava ad osservarla, con la testa inclinata.

 _Sbaglio o qualcuno ha usato i tuoi computer per giocare_? ancora Kal (traditore).

Bat _-computer_ , era stato l'unico commento di Bruce.

Poi non hanno sentito più niente. Tim aveva preso a tossire senza pausa.  
 

> **Inaugurazione del Museo di Flash, i voti agli outfit delle star: chi ha vestito Bruce Wayne?**

 

 

 

 

 

“A volte, li vedo” dice Clark, passando le dita sul suo telescopio e cercando di non guardare negli occhi Bruce, seduto su quel vecchio divano che aveva portato nel fienile quando era un ragazzino e che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di portare via. “Non sempre. So anche che non sono reali, quindi non so esattamente che cosa dovrei fare. Magari farmi visitare da uno bravo e smetterla di farmi tanti problemi. Sono più pazzo dei pazienti ad Arkham e… però li vedo. E parlo con loro. Un po' come parlo con Jor-El, solo che non c'è nessuna spiegazione, nessun cristallo, nessuna Fortezza. Sono solo loro. Credo, ricordi manipolati perché sembrino nuovi, o non lo so. Mi fanno sentire meno solo. Non…” Si accarezza la fronte con due dita e scuote la testa. “Non voglio dire che mi sento solo. O forse sì. Non lo so. Continuo a non sapere. Non mi sento lucido. So che… a volte mi sento giù. Sai, per cose. Una volta ero solo triste perché Kon mi aveva battuto ad Uno, pensa te, e sono tornato qua e mi è sembrato di vedere mio padre tagliare la legna e di sentirlo ridere, mentre gli raccontavo di Kon e… ci sono giorni in cui mi sento veramente solo. Non sempre, ovviamente, e non sono cose gravissime quelle che succedono, ma sono cose che, penso, non lo so, avrei voluto poterne parlare con Ma', o Pa', e loro avevano questa capacità di far sembrare tutto più facile. Renderlo semplice. Ti sarebbero piaciuti, penso. Ma' ti avrebbe riempito di crostate e invitato alle cene del Ringraziamento con tutti i tuoi ragazzi. Pa' vi avrebbe fatto mungere qualche mucca.” Sorride e si sente triste. Bruce lo osserva, non dice una parola, non che comunque si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso. “Comunque non posso abbandonare la fattoria. È quello per cui hanno lottato, qui ci sono gli sforzi di una vita e loro la amavano con tutto il loro cuore e Smallville può sembrare un posto per zoticoni per persone con i soldi e abituate alle grandi città, ma è casa. Vorrei fosse casa anche per Kon. Anche per Kara, se mai ne volesse un'altra. Come lo è stata -lo è per me. Ma è così vuota che mi chiedo se mai riuscirò a renderla di nuovo quella che loro tenevano in vita, con quel calore, con quel loro modo di…” Clark gira la testa verso la finestra e continua a passare le dita sul telescopio. Le stelle danno un senso di tranquillità. Lui viene da lassù. Bruce si è alzato dal divano, con le mani in tasca. “Quando -so che sembra stupido. Ci sono momenti -persone che non mi fanno sentire solo. No. Voglio dire. Ci sono momenti in cui sto con le persone e sento come se loro non -come se non capissero. Anche se sanno, anche se potrebbero capire, non lo fanno e io mi sento così -non mi sento bene. A volte penso che, beh, sia colpa mia. Forse è colpa mia. E sono…” Sbuffa. Sta vomitando parole su parole. Bruce lo lascia fare. “E ho bisogno di parlare coi miei genitori, sai, quelli che mi hanno cresciuto, quelli che… ma ci sono persone -persone che capiscono. Non dovrebbero capire, ma capiscono e quando torno qua, non ho bisogno di parlare con nessuno, ma guardo soltanto le stelle e sento che va tutto bene.” Bruce è davanti a lui e nemmeno se n'era reso conto. Quando ci è arrivato lì? Ha un'espressione seria, mentre guarda verso il cielo. Come se stesse studiando. O come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di molto importante. È così strano vedere Bruce Wayne indossare quell'espressione. Lo ha visto indossare due maschere ed eppure riesce a riconoscere le linee del suo viso e della sua anima, semplicemente stando lì, in piedi, dall'altra parte del telescopio. “Quando parlavo con te, non avevo bisogno di parlare coi miei” dice Clark e Bruce gira la testa verso di lui. “Con entrambi i te. Beh, no, sì, all'inizio ne avevo bisogno. Sia come Batman che come Bruce sei estenuante. Con la storia della leadership da una parte e quella degli articoli di moda dall'altro, giuro, avrei commesso un doppio omicidio senza nemmeno saperlo ma -poi ho visto la tua anima. Non mi -non guardarmi come se capissi _adesso_ che sono completamente impazzito, okay? Perché tu sei buono e hai sofferto e vuoi che altre persone non soffrano. E mi hai fatto sentire capito.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente come se quella non fosse la parola giusta da dire. “Compreso. Perché prima era come se il mondo non mi volesse, o comunque facesse -perché mi stai lasciando vomitare parole su di te?”

Bruce alza le spalle e un lato delle labbra. “Perché ne hai bisogno.”

Clark sbatte le palpebre e abbassa lo sguardo ancora una volta verso il telescopio. Annuisce. “Appunto. Era come se il mondo non mi volesse e tu mi avessi preso con te e mi avessi fatto diventare parte del mondo. Mi fai sentire parte di qualcosa e -è difficile sentirsi parte di qualcosa, quando sei… quando sei Spock. Non so spiegarti questo paragone. Me lo ha fatto Kon è poi mi ha detto che glielo ha fatto Tim, quindi… però. Quando ci sei tu io non… e hai imparato il kryptoniano. E mi hai regalato dei fiori che sono Spock, che sono come me, più o meno, che non sono di questa Terra e li hai chiamatoi kryptoniani e… e poi quello stupido articolo di Vicky Vale parlava di una possibile relazione tra te e… te. E io ovviamente ci sono cascato perché tu sei -entrambi siete… Ma mi sono sentito di nuovo solo. Come se non fossi più compreso. E ho visto i miei genitori in salotto. E non volevo più sentirmi solo. Tu non mi fai sentire solo.” Deglutisce e guarda da un'altra parte. Non Bruce. Adesso sente di non trovare altre parole, di non riuscire a dire altro, di aver detto tutto. Gli sembra anche stupido quello che ha fatto. Le persone non hanno bisogno di sentire gli altri lagnare, Jimmy se lo ripeteva sempre, Clark lo sentiva senza volere. Ha ragione, però. Normalmente alle persone non importa. Insomma. Alla fine, questa sua solitudine gli fa solo immaginare di poter parlare ancora coi suoi genitori. Non male. Almeno non va in giro a fare, non lo sa, cose cattive.

Bruce tira fuori le mani dalle tasche e sposta quelle di Clark da sopra il telescopio. Sembra essere intenzionato ad utilizzarlo. Okay. Non che comunque si aspettasse una risposta piena di passione ed emozione, ma si aspettava almeno una risposta. “Questo telescopio è vecchio” dice Bruce, senza muoverlo, soltanto chinandosi per poterci vedere dentro.

“Me lo ha regalato Pa' quando ero piccolo. Ho sempre amato le stelle e lui lo ha sempre saputo.”

“Tu sai volare.”

“Ai tempi, no. Sapevo saltare molto in alto, come Kon, ma volare -volare prende più tempo. E comunque non è uguale, vedere le stelle e volare per afferrarle. Quando saltavo e le stelle sembrano più vicine, io ero solo.”

Bruce si fa scappare una risata secca e alza per pochissimo tempo lo sguardo su di lui.

“Che c'è?”

“Usavi il telescopio per spiare la vicina” spiega Bruce e alza le spalle, ancora con quel suo stupidissimo sorriso sarcastico. “Lana?”

“Come…?” Clark si ferma a metà frase e scuote la testa. “Se ti consola, avrei spiato anche te, se fossi stato di Smallville.”

“Se stai flirtando, sappi che una persona normale lo troverebbe inquietante.”

“Siamo fortunati allora, perché nessuno dei due lo è.”

Di nuovo, un lato delle labbra di Bruce si alza e il suo sguardo torna al telescopio. Questo è sicuro. Questo gli piace. Cala un silenzio che non è male, come il freddo autunnale che si può tranquillamente combattere con un maglioncino e una giacca non troppo pesante. A Clark piace l'autunno. Immagina gli piacciano tutte le stagioni, a modo suo. Il freddo, il caldo, non sono un problema, il cambio di scenario nemmeno. “Stare da soli protegge noi e protegge le persone intorno a noi” dice Bruce, e tiene la schiena dritta e gli occhi sulle stelle. “La pensavo così. La pensa così anche Joker, per quel che riguarda me. Ma non è così. Da solo mi sarei perso così tante volte da perderne il conto. E i ragazzi, tu, quando ero ad un passo dal superare la linea, mi avete sempre portato indietro.” Prende le dita di Clark tra le sue in un gesto sia calcolato che goffo. È difficile lasciare andare i sentimenti. Sente il suo cuore battere e battere e battere e battere insieme a quello di Bruce e si chiede se non ha aspettato tutta la vita per questo. Sono un rumore assordante. “E io sono qui per te.”

Clark chiude gli occhi e assapora il loro rumore. Fuori fa freddo, qui dentro no. I cuori battono. Bruce sa controllare il suo battito cardiaco. Non lo controlla quando sta con Clark. Le dita intrecciate. Le dita di Clark sono calde. Quelle di Bruce sono congelate. C'è un telescopio tra loro due. Non poteva scegliere un ostacolo migliore. Bruce aveva un piano di ritirata. “Mi devi baciare o devo mentire al mio diario?” chiede Clark, con un sorriso e pensa che Kon dovrebbe passare meno tempo con Tim, se il risultato è lui che ripete frasi sentite o lette su internet. (Ma Tim è anche disciplina e forza di volontà. Fa bene a Kon. Fa sempre bene.) Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e sente Bruce sbuffare una risata piccola. Se l'è persa perché ha chiuso gli occhi, ma ha registrato il suono. Lo tiene sempre a mente.

È un incontro di denti. Sicuramente entrambi avrebbero potuto fare meglio ma, ehi, c'è un telescopio tra loro. Bruce è composto, calcolato, sembra odiare anche solo l'idea perdere il controllo. È testa. Lui è sempre testa. Clark cerca di spostare il telescopio senza far scivolare via la mano di Bruce dalla sua e quando ci riesce, l'unica cosa a cui pensa è avvicinare Bruce, tenerlo stretto, baciare come se non avesse mai baciato. Neanche fosse un ragazzino alle prese con la sua prima cotta. Lascia andare le sue dita, lo avvolge con un braccio intorno alla vita e si rende conto di quanto avesse avuto paura di perdere le chiacchierate con Batman e di quanto adesso abbia paura di perdere _questo_. Allontana il viso per qualche secondo, per riprendere aria? Per contemplare il viso di Bruce. Per capire se sta già tirandosi indietro, se tutto questo possa fargli paura, se preferisce continuare ad avere il controllo, o se si sta dando una possibilità. Il primo bacio è così.

E il secondo bacio è più una muta richiesta di non andarsene, mentre posa entrambe le mani sui lati del viso di Bruce e cerca di muoversi e poi di rallentare. La lingua. Sa che dovrebbe farci qualcosa. Non sa più nemmeno cosa.

Il terzo bacio è parlato. “Sono qui.” Sente mormorare Bruce contro le sue labbra e all'inizio non capisce. “Sono qui” ripete.

Poi si sente dire: “Resta.” Non lo vuole ripetere, non lo vuole chiedere, ma lo deve fare e non se n'era reso nemmeno conto. Ha il petto più leggero. Si sente meglio. Vuole solo non lasciarlo andare. Vuole solo non sentirsi solo come si è sentito solo. Vuole solo che gli stia accanto, come ha sempre fatto. Vuole solo stargli accanto. “Resta.”

“Sono qui” risponde ancora Bruce. E i suoi baci sono ancora calcolati come se avesse paura di perdere il controllo e i baci di Clark sono impetuosi, come se avesse paura che tutto questo possa svanire da un momento all'altro. Ci devono lavorare sopra, nessuno ha detto il contrario. “Sono qui.”

Almeno hanno un inizio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Esclusiva Gotham Gazette! Un nuovo amore per Bruce Wayne**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Hal torna a casa.

“Buon Natale! E Hannukah!” grida Hal da dietro il vetro della finestra, saltellando in maniera imbarazzante per imitare una danza della felicità, forse? Barry, con le braccia incrociate, lo osserva dall'interno del suo appartamento, con un misto di emozioni che partono dal sollievo, perché quest'idiota non si è fatto vivo per un anno intero, all'irritazione, perché la signora del primo piano già lo odia per presa di posizione, farle scoprire che un suo amico balla fuori dalla sua finestra certamente non renderà la sua vita più facile. E soddisfazione. Certo, perché Hal starà ballando per sentirsi più caldo, il che vuol dire che sta congelando, il che vuol dire che gli sta anche bene.  
  
“Natale è stato una settimana fa” dice e non si muove per aprirgli la finestra e farlo entrare. Francamente, ora come ora, non lo vuole in casa, con tutta quella sua stupida felicità di aver fatto preoccupare tutti i membri della Lega. Una punizione dovrà pur riceverla. Non è giusto che se ne vada in giro per l'Universo e non risponda a nessuna chiamata. Non dice di chiamarlo ogni giorno, o ogni settimana. Almeno ogni solstizio però sì, perché Hal si perde nello spazio, ma Barry si perde nel tempo e sentirlo spesso non sembra fisicamente possibile. Però. Le persone si preoccupano. Cavolo se si preoccupano.  
  
Hal impreca sottovoce. “Questa è la volta buona che Jim mi uccide, immagino.” Poi alza le spalle e sorride a Barry, che è dannatamente debole, e si odia per questo, ed apre la finestra e tira giù Hal per dargli uno di quegli abbracci lunghi e stretti e sentiti, perché, diamine, pensava veramente che quest'idiota fosse morto. “Oh, dai Bar.” Hal parla da sopra l'orecchio, soffocando una risata stupita. “Ti pare che mi sarei fatto uccidere senza chiedere il permesso a te e a Bruce? Come minimo vi avrei invitato a vedere!” E Barry alza gli occhi al cielo, lasciandolo andare con una debole spinta.  
  
“Sbrigati. Non voglio che si raffreddi casa” mormora, camminando verso il salotto e prendendo il cellulare dalle tasche del pantalone. È il suo giorno libero. Stava ascoltando la radio della polizia, tanto per essere sicuri che tutti stessero bene, che non avessero bisogno di Flash. Per adesso, è una giornata tranquilla, pensa. Per adesso.  
  
Hal salta dentro e continua a sorridere come un idiota, tirandosi sulle spalle di Barry in un abbraccio da bradipo. “Ehi, Bar, non è che hai un maglione da prestarmi? Il mio è andato perso in -questa la devi sentire. Sono andato in questo distretto, il 3984, mi pare perché un pianeta era in pericolo e sai come vanno queste cose…” Barry gli passa uno dei maglioni sul divano, freschi di lavanderia, e Hal si stacca dall'abbraccio per cambiarsi. “Sono andato in questo pianeta, e c'erano gli abitanti che, no, davvero, erano alti così e avevano le voci _così_. Lo senti Bar? _Così_. Cavolo, questo maglione è piccolissimo. Hai mai pensato in andare a fare le spese e comprarti qualcosa di nuovo? Ne va della mia figura, qua… che fai?”  
  
“Scrivo alla Lega che sei vivo” risponde il biondo, sedendosi sul divano e scrivendo sul cellulare.  
  
Hal alza le spalle. “Già” riprende, togliendosi le scarpe e sistemandosi sul divano. “Avevo perso l'anello. Succede anche troppo spesso. Dovrei attaccarlo al dito, o qualcosa del genere. Fortunatamente Kyle mi ha aiutato a… vabbè… stavo parlando del pianeta verde e rosso. Allora lo abbiamo salvato e il mondo, e io ho fatto la maggior parte del lavoro, ovviamente, se sono tutti vivi è solo grazie a me. Dopo il salvataggio, ho deciso di fare un giro per il pianeta. Sai, per la tua collezione di rocce, che è una cosa completamente normale che fanno soltanto i secchioni come te, vero? Cosa hai detto che sei tu? Geologo?”  
  
“Hal. Sono un perito della polizia.” Non riesce a non ruotare gli occhi, e non riesce a non sorridere quando lo vede con le gambe incrociate sul divano, come se non fosse andato da nessuna parte. Hal è un bambino, ecco cosa. Rimarrà per pochi giorni e poi andrà via. Tanto vale goderselo. Scuote la testa.  
  
“In pratica uno scienziato, no? Comunque, stavo cercando una roccia per portartela a casa perché, non ci crederai mai, ma il colore della loro terra è rossa in alcuni punti, verdi in altri e viola nel mezzo. Ovviamente io non ho la più pallida idea del perché e qua ci sono le pietre, divertiti a fare le tue cose scientifiche con Wally. Comunque, stavo facendo ricognizione quando mi ritrovo questa famiglia, mamma, papà e tre figli, in mezzo al deserto viola tutta intenta a bruciare sacrifici. Cosa stai facendo?”  
  
“Ti faccio una foto perché Diana e Bruce non credono che ti sia veramente messo il maglione Selfie Elf.” Barry alza di nuovo il cellulare e fa cenno con le dita ad Hal di sorridere.  
  
La Lanterna guarda verso il suo petto e poi alza le spalle. “Stavano buttando sacrifici di roba rotonda in una parte di terra viola. Cheese!” Sorride e aspetta che si spenga il flash. Nessuno dice cheese da tempi immemori. Barry non contiene un altro sorriso. “La terra viola era fuoco, Bar! Ci credi? Ma la cosa più incredibile è questa: dopo aver tirato i sacrifici, che mi pare fossero qualcosa di simile alla carne, non so, hanno preso della terra e l'hanno bevuta. Ci credi? Come sono venuto?” Si allunga verso Barry e appoggia il mentre sulla spalla del biondo, che gira lo schermo verso di lui. “Avete un gruppo whatsapp della Lega?”  
  
“Non… non è esattamente… è comunicazione criptata.”  
  
“Che Arthur usa per mandarvi foto di pesci? Perché non ci sono anche io?” Hal non si muove dalla sua posizione e Barry lo fulmina con lo sguardo, come se la risposta fosse più che ovvia. _Tanto non risponderesti_. “Bruce è un cafone” commenta ancora il castano, guardando le spunte diventare blu e nessuna risposta da Batman. “Sei caldo e comodo, Bar” dice poi, sistemandosi vicino a lui e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Comunque, dicevo, visto che io sono quel tipo di persona, scendo a terra e chiedo cosa stiano facendo e loro mi fanno da bere quel coso di fuoco, che, okay, è bello quando lo fanno i mangiatori di fuoco, ma io non ho avuto nessun addestramento da mangiatore di fuoco.”  
  
“Non hai avuto nessun addestramento in niente, Harold.”  
  
“Odio quando mi chiami così. Beh, comunque, me la bevo e l'anello si scarica e i miei vestiti vanno a fuoco. Fine storia per le persone antipatiche come te.”  
  
“Okay.” Barry ride e scrive qualcosa sul gruppo della Lega, per poi lasciare il cellulare abbandonato sotto i cuscini che Iris ha assicurato siano un tocco di classe nella sua casa altrimenti troppo spartana. Lui non trova casa sua spartana, ma va bene. Di solito Iris ha ragione. Aveva ragione sull'essere Flash, ad esempio, che lo rende più felice.  
  
“No, Bar. Non è okay. Devi dirmi: no, Hal, la tua storia era affascinante, devi dirmi cos'altro è successo o morirò dalla curiosità, ti prego! E dopo tutte le tue preghiere io ti avrei raccontato tutti i dettagli.” Iris aveva ragione anche sullo smoking blu, decisamente il suo colore. E su Hal. Ti manca il tuo migliore amico, aveva detto. Aveva anche detto, non la prendere male ma dovresti trovarti più amici e Barry aveva ovviamente ribattuto che lui ha amici, solo che non vivono a Central City. E lei aveva riso.  
  
“Uhm, non ci tengo.” Si deve ricordare di raccontargli di Bruce e Clark, ora che ci pensa. Ora Superman chiama Batman B, o, direttamente, Bruce. E hanno i turni di pattuglia insieme. Parlano più spesso in kryptoniano ed è sicurissimo di vedere le orecchie di Clark rosse, a volte. E litigano più spesso, ma fanno anche pace più in fretta. Sospettoso, no?  
  
Hal sorride ancora, e preme la guancia contro il braccio di Barry. “Ti ho pensato tanto, sai?” dice. “Ci sono stati momenti di panico e di sconforto e io ho pensato, beh, per prima cosa ho pensato che non potevo morire, perché, davvero, non vi avevo chiesto il permesso. Poi cosa farebbe Barry? E poi ho pensato, sai?, avrei voluto vederti prima di… ho pensato: devo tornare a casa.” Sbuffa e alza le spalle, come se avesse detto la cosa più semplice del mondo. Forse per lui è così. Per lui è semplice.  
  
“Ora sei a casa” commenta Barry e prova anche lui a dire le cose in molto semplice, solo che per lui le cose non lo sono mai, e tende a sovranalizzare e a pensare tanto e non rispondere mai. Ma con Hal è diverso. Poggia la testa sulla sua testa e respira profondamente. È semplice.  
  
“Ora sono a casa” risponde Hal e sbadiglia. Glielo dirà la prossima volta, o tra qualche ora. Le bat-tute, la tresca tra Bruce Wayne e Batman, Superman preoccupato, Clark e Bruce. Diana dice che era inevitabile, come tante altre cose. Barry è felice. È felice in generale. Per loro due, per Diana che si sta dando il tempo per scoprire il mondo, per Arthur che sta con Mera e sembra sereno, per Jessica e Simon che stanno imparando a lavorare insieme e un giorno potranno essere le migliori Lanterne della Terra (non ditelo ad Hal) e per se stesso. È felice perché ha la testa poggiata su quella di Hal, ed è una giornata tranquilla nelle Twin Cities e sembra che tutto vada bene. Racconterà tutto a Hal dopo. Più tardi.  
  
Adesso ha la mente vuota. “Puzzi” mormora. È felice. 


End file.
